


[威救]假如救护车加入了霸天虎

by greed2018



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018
Summary: 救护车因为得罪了议员发配卡隆，机缘巧合在竞技场活下来，随后加入霸天虎的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all救all。充满了对救护车的偏爱。剧情杂合DW,IDW,TFP以及赛博坦之战和赛博坦陨落。这些作品我看过的时间有点长了，记忆出现偏差在所难免。私设成山，bug成山。

\--1--

 

这个世界已经被撕裂了。它表面上欣欣向荣，坚不可摧，而实际上，你从正常的世界跌落地狱，仅仅需要某个不怀好意的家伙背后的轻轻一推，他甚至不需要什么滔天的权势。  
而你的世界，你的未来，你的命运，从此天翻地覆，和应许的方向背道而驰。

.

这一切是怎么发生的？救护车迷迷糊糊的想。  
两周前，他还在给自己的助手修改最后的研究论文。  
一周前，他才刚刚读完最新的星际小说连载。  
四天前，他在铁堡最热闹的酒吧里喝着奥利安和蓝霹雳请客的核子能量酒，满口脏话的“庆祝”自己前往卡隆的调任“升迁”。  
三天前，他乘坐的前往卡隆行省的环轨飞船被星际海盗劫持，巨大的爆炸吹飞了他所有的资料和行李，一个自称“禁制”（还是“禁闭”？）的家伙抓住了他，向他传达了来自某位匿名议员的亲切问候。

一道高强度激光击穿了他的后背，目标明确的烧毁了他的身份识别与安全定位芯片。

然后他被塞进巨大的笼子里，和各种奇形怪状的异星种一起，被奴隶贩子打包卖给了卡隆最大的角斗场，成为了一道满足嗜血观众们的赛前开胃小菜。

他的处理器像是卡了壳，在全场嘈杂的呼啸声中无法做出应该有的反应。  
那些赛博坦人，机械野兽，见过的，没见过的走私异星种，不管有智力的，没智力的，像是统统都发了疯，用最原始的方式在这巨大的场地中开始彼此撞击，殴打。救护车置身于这个光怪陆离的斗兽场，看着那些前一秒根本不认识的个体，下一秒就爆发出巨大的仇恨和杀意，毫不犹豫的开始相互撕咬，完全无法动弹。  
无法分析现状的大脑模块只能把充斥他光学镜的那些画面转化成一大堆例如液压器洞穿，定向陀螺扭转，轴承酸蚀性断裂之类的医学名词，然后一股脑的塞进了他一片空白的思维中枢。  
然后他被卷入了其中。

救护车是在角斗场地下一堆废弃机体中重新上线的。他的一条腿从膝盖往下都被砸烂的看不出形状，另一条整个被扯离了身体，现在已经不知所踪。左光学镜碎在了眼眶里，细小的碎屑混合着能量液倒灌进神经线路中，牵连了右光学镜，让他的视野变成了充满噪点的模糊图像。

他立马就被发现了。  
“嘿，这里有个活的。”“没错，是个活的。”“有意思。”“找点乐子，让我们来找点乐子。”细碎的嗤笑在周围响起，不怀好意的目光逐渐聚拢在他身上。  
那些心怀恶意的机体七手八脚的按住了他，用不知道哪里捡来的尖锐铁棍刺进他的腹部，粗暴的撬开了他的腹甲。锈蚀而肮脏的污水顺着棍子流进他的伤口中，污染了他的能量液。他们嘻笑着，毫无同情怜悯，像是一群残忍的孩子在解刨一只无法反抗的电子青蛙。尖锐的疼痛搅乱了救护车刚刚上线的系统，刺耳的金属刮过甲板的声音从他体内贯穿了他的音频接收器，引起了接连不断的耳鸣。  
“看他的构成，这是个神铸。”有声音惊讶的说。  
“笨蛋，看他的涂漆层。”有声音幸灾乐祸的说：“这种品相的涂漆你去卖一年的电子增压器都买不起。指不定是上面扔出来不要的什么玩物。”  
“喂，喂，别那么快弄死了，我可是第一次见到神铸，我得拿个纪念品才行。”兴奋的声音，伴随着推搡和其他人不满的叫骂。

救护车的双手和断掉的那条腿被无数双手死死按在地上。有人扯开了他已经撕裂变形的伤口。他的内脏管线被搅得乱七八糟，扯断的链条从体内拖曳到地上，能量液顺着断裂的线路流出体外渗进泥土。  
“这能卖个好价钱。”有手掏进了他大敞着的腹部，从里面拽出了他的变形齿轮，连在上面的线路被粗暴的扯断异位，引发了更多的模块故障。

救护车已经感觉不到自己的下半身了。只有剧痛，剧痛，和更多的剧痛连续不断的疯狂敲击着他。他眼睁睁看着自己被活生生肢解，没有意识屏蔽，也没有痛觉隔离，像被土狼噬咬分食的瞪羚，这种地狱般的景象，哪怕是在铁堡那些他最鄙视的反道德的实验室也不曾出现。

他以为自己会昏迷，但是他没有。  
他以为自己会疯，但是他没有。  
以前选修外星生命体实验的时候，教授们总是一再强调很多实验体的脆弱，稍有不慎就可能彻底毁坏死亡。而如今救护车却才切实感受到，对比起来，赛博坦人的生命到底是多么强悍到难以摧毁——他几乎都要诅咒这种强悍的生命力了。

那些家伙终于从救护车身上取走了所有值得贩卖的器官和零件后，不知道是谁提议玩个刺激的。他们把他从堆砌尸体的房间拖到了空旷的大厅里，在他身上浇满了不稳定的燃油。  
“知道什么会引发火种爆炸吗？”提议的人拿着一根带电的长矛，夸张的发问，然后自得的回答：“超过上限的电流击穿。”  
话音甫落，那根尖锐的两叉长矛刺入了救护车的胸口，高压的电弧发出了恐怖的声响。

巨大而狂暴的电流灌入了他几乎被剧痛撕裂的火种中。过载过流保护模块早就被破坏拆除，他的火种在壳中疯狂的跃动，挣扎，从原本平静的蓝绿色迅速膨胀为金绿色，然后进一步化为了耀眼的金色，最后爆发出刺目的白光。

爆炸，粉碎，烧毁。  
似乎这就是他的结局。  
但那一瞬间的光芒消失后，救护车发现自己并没有回顾火种源的怀抱。他仍然活着，插在他胸口的带电长矛掉在了地上，之前那些人在周围横七竖八的倒了一地，意识混乱的无法爬起。

救护车从来都不知道自己可以发出那样的声音，那种尖叫，不，甚至都不能称为是尖叫，更像是嘶嚎。那声音太过惨烈，充满了绝望和疯狂，以致于他一时间无法判断这声音到底是不是从自己的发声器传出。在这嘶嚎声中，他的行为逻辑模块似乎终于结束了长时间的现状分析和卡顿，将身体的控制权还给了它的主人。

他挣扎着在地上爬行，捡起自己被烧焦的护甲的碎片，刺进了离他最近的人的眼眶里。最开始，他像是忘记了自己所学过的所有的医学知识，仅仅只是不断的刺进去，拔出来，再刺进去，直到对方的脸被他扎成一个破烂的大洞，大脑模块也被搅成了一团乱七八糟的碎片。然后是第二个，第三个，情况变得好多了。

他不是一个战斗单位，当然不曾接受过消灭敌人的系统训练，更没有任何战斗资料和应敌方案保存在系统中，他甚至都不看任何有关暴力的竞技运动。曾经的道德训诫让他认为自己永远不会下手伤害别人——但如今他发现，其实医学知识就是医学知识，拿着利刃利用解剖学知识去杀人并不比拿着手术刀救人更难。

他尽可能多杀了几个，但是仍然没办法在对方彻底恢复前消灭全部威胁。这些人像是铁屑虫一般在黑暗中聚集，观察，预警，传递信号，救护车根本不知道他们还有多少其他的同伴。他很快遭到了反扑和围攻。

敌人在他身后追赶，像在耍弄即将走投无路的猎物，不紧不慢的保持着距离，偶尔上来撕咬掉更多战利品。在这个过程中，他又丢掉了没有办法驱动的另外半条腿，一只左手，被撕裂的腰腹几乎断成两节，勉强被脊椎和几条早已无法工作的神经电路连接着。

他没法准确的解释之前是怎么回事，但大概估计的话，也许是强电流产生的电荷撞击刺激了他火种内某些不为人知的特异性，让他的火种产生了一次小范围的磁暴冲击，瘫痪了当时在场的机械生命体。

总之，濒死体验让他的火种又释放了第二次EMP，阻滞了那些人的行动。

他如一只瞎了眼的爬虫，拼了命的向前爬，离开大厅，穿过走廊，内脏齿轮，传动链条滑出被撕开的腹腔，在地上拖曳，掉落，散落在身后，混合着流出油箱的能量液，在地上蜿蜒出恶心而肮脏的痕迹。

火种异常产生的电磁脉冲的强度明显不够彻底瘫痪那些家伙，他听到他们的声音再次恢复，接近。他一头撞进了一间未上锁的休息室，天真而可笑的期望那些家伙能够就此放弃对他的追猎。  
然后随即那扇没法关上的门就被再次踹开，两个骂骂咧咧的追兵大摇大摆的走进房间，打算给他一点苦头尝尝。

救护车并没有等到自己被拖出房间的一刻。那些人还没来得及碰他，就被什么东西轰烂在了墙上，碎掉的躯壳顺着墙壁叮叮当当掉落在地上，和原本就散落在墙角的不知道什么倒霉鬼的碎屑混在了一起。  
还在房间外的追兵们被这场景吓破了胆子，瞬间散去了。

救护车转过头，房间的另一头，一个高大的身影一动不动的坐在那里。他几乎和黑暗融为一体，以致于救护车最开始进入这间休息室时，根本没有发现他的存在。

救护车眨了眨眼，仅剩的还可以使用的那只光学镜上面也布满了细小的裂纹，夜视功能和磁场成像都无法正常运转。他看不清对方的机型，也分析不出更多有关对方的机体数据。唯一能看到的，只有黑暗中一双红色的光学镜，如大型猎食野兽一般注视着他，带着令人窒息的压迫力。

他用手向后爬了不到半步，后背蹭在冰冷的墙壁上，这让他稍微找回了一丝安全感。

但是角斗士并没有杀他，只是问他：“我今天打了几场苦战，现在很累，不想听到更多痛呼和惨叫，你会保持安静，是吗？”

救护车瑟缩了一下，脊椎短路的电流让他的语言模块运行不太顺畅，回答变得结结巴巴，带着电流噪音：“是，是的，我会保持安静。”因为害怕对方嫌麻烦，他又立马补充道：“这点伤我能修好……我自己……就能修。”

他的身体仍然没从刚才的生死逃亡中恢复过来，它不可控制的打着颤，金属碰撞着发出连续不断的噪音，在已经安静下来的黑暗中格外明显。黑暗中红色的光学镜仍然聚焦在他身上，他在这注视中拼命的强迫自己的机体冷却，安静下来，最后它们终于停止了痉挛，回归了他的掌控。

他咽下了一口涌上来的能量液，重启了自己的发声器，然后轻声重复了一遍：  
“我自己就能修。”

于是那双黑暗中的红光终于合上了。

救护车紧绷的脊背终于稍微放松了下来。黑暗中，他盯着自己被划刻的看不出原本颜色的漆层，扭曲的外甲，乱七八糟丢失了大部分内脏，几乎都流不出更多能量液的，散发着烧焦味道的腹腔，沉默，然后强迫自己咽下了半声抽泣。  
他抬起头，艰难的转动光学镜，碎掉的镜片在眼眶内部发出滋啦滋啦的声音。环顾着房间角落里那些散落的机体碎块，他开始分类，计算和评估哪些能够被他用来紧急修复自己即将下线的机体。


	2. Chapter 2

\--2--

 

救护车就这样活了下来。  
卡隆角斗场内部是一个实力说话的金字塔，最顶层的角斗士是这个竞技场实际上的掌控者，稍微有实力的也会获得不错的资源，而最下层的炮灰与奴隶选择权少得可怜，他们连单独的竞技比赛都不会得到，只能在赛前热场的混战中彼此厮杀，或者被哪位新来的角斗士碾死，成就对方以一当百的威名。

每活过一场比赛，这些炮灰们就可以得到一些能量供给。那些能量块少得可怜，品质低劣，堪堪能填饱肚子。于是这些连姓名都没人关心的家伙们只能去偷，去抢，去骗，来获取更多保证自己活下去的资源。而对稍微有些知识和技能的人来说，器官收割显然算是一份不错的行当——这说明救护车最开始受到的围杀并非针对他个人，只不过后来这件事演变成了一场私仇。

这恶劣凶险的环境中，救护车迅速学会了如何隐藏自己的存在。耐心，等待，专注都是他曾经非常擅长的事情，他一点点消灭了先前围杀自己而后变成结仇的那群势力——这花了他不少时间，但至少之后不会再有什么家伙处心积虑的要找他麻烦了。

但是消除了威胁也并不能让救护车放松下来。他仍然对这里充满了戒备，几乎无法进入充电模式，应激系统全天候饱和运转着，几乎任何一点风吹草动就能让他立马跳起来。后来他又活过了几场乱斗，终于学会了让自己短暂进入休眠的方式——以一种非常警觉的状态，无法完全消除机体的疲劳和磨损，但比不休息要好。

他从死尸堆成的垃圾山里寻找可以修补，替换，升级自己的零件，并翻修自己用不上的那些机械构件，拿去给黑市商人以物易物，换取自己需要的部位。

解决了存活问题后，他立马想起联络在铁堡的那些朋友，然而政府几年前就已经全面推行的实名联网通讯政策给了他当头一棒——他发现，在身份识别芯片被烧毁后，他彻底失去了用正常的方式联络自己朋友们的路径。如果他仍然在铁堡，也许事情会不那么麻烦，他只需要半天时间就能去证明所重新安装验证自己的身份芯片，然而这里，卡隆，是个政府机能已经接近瘫痪的混乱之城。  
利用黑市商人提供的匿名联络手段对目前一无所有的救护车来说实在是过于昂贵，他根本负担不起。  
而作为一个无法证明自己身份的黑户，他甚至没办法在竞技场外找到一份合法的工作。

于是事情又回到了原点。他被困在了这里，唯一能做的事情仍然只有一件，活下去。

大混战，二十人混战，十人合战，六人合战。  
救护车仍然活着。

也许在观众眼里他仍然籍籍无名，但是在内部的圈子里，救护车已经逐渐进入了角斗士们的视野——观众们只在乎比赛是否好看，而以命相搏的参与者关注的则是更加专业和复杂的方面。

几年间，救护车就收到了不少战队的邀请和示好，他来者不拒，但是下层的势力更迭不断，没有谁能够长时间的留住他。

“诀窍？什么诀窍？比对面死的晚一点？”  
卡隆附近最热闹的酒吧里，救护车不耐烦的打发着别人没营养的搭话。他的晋级赛刚刚结束，虽然一年前就已经便获得了正式的竞技编号，不过今天的这场晋级才意味着他终于踏入了上层角斗士的大门。  
他获得了一个卡隆竞技场登记在册的独有称号：“离子刀”。  
他在拥有了自己的称号的同时，也拥有了舒适的房间，优渥的资金，只要他能继续活下去，这些供给就会持续提供给他。

但很显然救护车并不为此感到高兴，他表现得甚至不如身边黄紫色涂装的黑市奸商兴奋，虽然对方的兴奋只是因为自己日后又有了一位出手更加大方的固定客户。

这一年间，他仍然没有找到他先前丢失的变形齿轮。

手里的钱倒是足够进行一次匿名联络，然而他的坏运气仍然如影随形，仅有的一次昂贵的联络并没有让他成功联络到他第一个想到的朋友奥利安——对方很显然要么就是离开赛博坦去了信号覆盖之外的星区，要么就是恰好在铁堡数据库内部的信号隔绝区域整理重要的不联网数据。

总之救护车花光了手里的钱买到了一个教训，那就是单次联络昂贵且不实用，不如重新买个假身份一劳永逸解决认证问题——虽然那个价格更贵得离谱，而且供不应求。

所以发生了什么好事吗？  
对救护车来说，答案是否定的。

甚至连从奸商手里买的涂漆都总是和他的机体不兼容，不是莫名变成奇怪的颜色，就是刚刚风干就立马鼓起气泡——很明显他是被坑了，可是又能怎么办？如果他有的选，他根本不会向这位奸商购买哪怕一颗能量糖，因为就算是这东西他都能搞来山寨货，何况看看他的名字吧，诈骗——什么大脑模块正常运行的人会把自己兜里的钱交到叫这名字的商人手里？

很可惜，诈骗是卡隆竞技场地下唯一的常驻黑市商人，他没得选。

救护车坐在吧台边上，对在自己身边来来去去各怀鬼胎，或者试探或者示好的家伙们充耳不闻，有些烦躁地一片片揭着身上翘起的漆皮。  
他甚至开始怀念自己以前常用的涂漆牌子了——然而曾经随手乱扔的东西，如今对他来说不仅昂贵，而且根本不向卡隆供给，要买得靠走私。

诈骗已经喝下了第六杯“深油炸弹”，他的光学镜醉的几乎看不清身边这位新晋角斗士脸上的表情了。他今天刚刚向这位大客户卖出一个低温修复仓，赚到的中间费足够他在这座卡隆最贵的酒吧喝一整个晚上不停机。  
这位新晋角斗士着实是个怪人。哪怕在最热闹的人群中，他也仍然板着脸，散发着一股生人勿近的气场。他的自由时间过的和在竞技场上毫无二致，竞技场上，他的战斗风格冰冷的像一场严谨理智的外科手术，竞技场外，他也丝毫没表现任何享受生活的样子——至少在诈骗眼里没看到。

当别的角斗士享受来之不易的胜利时，这位在干什么？诈骗晕头转向的回想自己买给这位客人的东西：线路钳，定向扫描仪，冷光修复射线枪，一些材料难找的特制螺母，传动齿轮，不知道拿来和谁联络的一次性联络器，还有乱七八糟的他甚至都不认识的什么奇怪工具？诈骗数不过来了，那堆东西往往又难找，又昂贵，但是他很确定里面没有一件东西是用来“享受生活”的，不管是电子迷幻剂还是能量酒从来就没出现在对方的订购单上过——而这些往往是大部分角斗士都会向他购买的热门商品。

倒也不是没遇见过那种比较自律的角斗士，但是这一位明显不是一个类型，诈骗说不好怎么形容他。

“离子刀。”他又叫了一遍这个新的角斗士称号，然后他得到了对方不赞同的啧声和皱眉。

“什么离子刀，我的名字是救护车。”

对，就是这种感觉，当所有角斗士都以自己的称号为荣的时候，这家伙很显然并不对此感同身受。

格格不入——对，就是这个词，诈骗终于找到了一个恰当的词语来形容面前的客户。

作为一个在卡隆竞技场混了几年，都拿到专属称号的角斗士，他一点不像一个地道的卡隆居民，反倒像是才刚来这里的不情愿的异乡人，一直迫不及待的想要离开此地。

说不定这家伙以前是什么有身份有背景的精英阶层——诈骗心理胡乱猜测着，然后打了个酒嗝，懒得继续去想这位身份成迷的客户到底有什么蜿蜒曲折的经历。  
反正只要有钱赚，他才不介意自己的客户到底是杀人成麻的罪犯还是卧底调查的警察，价格合适的话，他连自己的底盘都能卖掉。

“我觉得离子刀这名字不错，最基本的外科手术刀具——这还是你教给我的。而且说真的，你可以用它来建立一个新的身份档案，卡隆的竞技场资助者们总是非常慷慨的，这可比去黑市买假身份便宜多了。”  
诈骗喝的舌头都捋不直了，发声器发出的声音也变得声调歪斜古怪了起来。但他仍然试图让自己的客户享受当前的时光：  
“别这么紧绷绷的，老兄，这里可是卡隆的“乐园”酒吧，聚集了最好的美酒，数不清的美人！”

“美酒又不是磨合油，并不能缓解我新部件造成的适配期电子回路焦虑症。”

“但是美人可以，老兄，忘掉什么磨合油吧。没有哪个真正的角斗士会用那种东西，你需要的是一场疯狂的对接，从天上到地下，花整整一个晚上。然后，咻，所有的机件磨合问题就都会解决了！”

“什么？对接？好像我在卡隆竞技场每天被人拆的还不够碎似的。”救护车的语气像是在回应一个非常不好笑的冷笑话，嫌弃而略带鄙视。

诈骗很想吐槽对方把整个热血的竞技运动形容的像一场大规模淫乱趴的失礼说法，但是得罪客户明显不是他的个人作风。  
于是他锲而不舍：“但是如果你找到个顺眼的机，这事情其实不难。“乐园”本身就是公认的约拆酒吧，你甚至不需要多说什么话，一杯金色特调就能发起邀约。诶你看那个机，轮胎厚重雄壮，充电床上一定很带劲。”  
“太脏。”  
“那那边那个呢？他的胸舱形状可非常是我的菜。”  
“那头雕的形状尖的能拿来钻钢板了。”  
“坐在卡座的那个呢？他的尾翼真是非常不错，还是最新型号的飞行者，而且他一直在看这边，我觉得他明显对你有意思。”  
“电镀漆层，自恋型强迫症最喜欢的涂装方式。”

天知道诈骗把那句“你怕不是对接冷淡”咽下去花了他多少努力。

诈骗接了新生意走后，救护车继续一个人喝着闷酒。  
这位奸商虽然坑钱的时候满嘴跑火车，但是救护车不得不承认他刚才的建议其实是有道理的。精神焦虑和机体适配过程中造成的连接部位痛一直在干扰他的休眠程式，这对本来就没法进入完全充电模式的机体来说无异于雪上加霜。而从医学角度来说，健康的对接行为理论上确实能缓解这些症状。

然后他环视了一圈酒吧纷乱狂舞的像是大脑模块都忘在家里了的人群，再次打消了这个念头，并深深为自己一瞬间的愚蠢感到懊悔。

面前的酒杯再次喝空之后，救护车放弃了续杯的打算，决定离开这哄闹的酒吧，回去好好休息一下自己疲劳的机体。  
就在他结账准备离开的时候，有人坐到了他的旁边。  
救护车几乎是立刻就注意到了对方，因为和整个酒吧相比，这人的气质比他更加格格不入。

他的涂装低调却非常干净，磁场沉稳安静，缺少卡隆本地人那种粗野的底层气息，反而更接近救护车以前所在的阶层。

这种亲切感让救护车停留了片刻，又仔细打量了对方一会，在记忆里搜索不到任何匹配图像，至少在竞技场的圈子里没有——说不定是哪位权贵的投资代理人——如果是个来当角斗士的，那也绝对是个新人。

对方抬眼，冲救护车点头致意，然后推来一杯金色的特调，并随之报上了自己的名字：  
“声波。”

救护车看着那杯酒，内心一瞬间产生了剧烈的动摇。

最后，救护车接过了那杯金色调和酒，回应了对方：“救护车。”


	3. Chapter 3

\--3--

卡隆。  
圆形角斗场。

“砸烂！”“砸烂！”“砸烂！”  
伴随着观众们兴奋的呼号声，悬浮在空中的无重力角斗场内一场激烈的无差别死斗正在进行。银色的角斗士手中的利刃在挥舞下划出摄人的光带，毫不留情的捅穿了对手的火种，然后拔出，迎向冲他而来的下一个目标。

卡隆最有资历的三个豢养角斗士的财团如今正在争夺霸主地位。他们在卡隆最新建成的角斗场里设下了这场史无前例的乱斗，并派出了自己手中战绩前列的王牌们。  
而乱斗的规则向来只有一个，最后站在场上的胜利者们瓜分最终的奖金。  
这场乱斗的奖金是，十亿赛币。

作为赛场上最有威胁性的角斗士，威震天几乎是立马就被针对了。他的战队成员被几股攻击有计划地分割，消灭，只剩他还站在场中——这并不能使他感到畏惧，角斗士向来不会将希望放在别人身上，他们永远只相信自己。

大剑斩落，比他大一个型号的重型机甲在他面前跪倒在地，机体发出爆裂声，然后变成两半——他的破坏力仍然无人可挡。

然后他扔掉扭曲破损的大剑，拧掉了身后打算偷袭的家伙的脑袋，顺便夺走了他的重锤。砍碎，捅穿，砸烂，直到只剩一个，这场竞技赛对他来说和以往并没有什么不同。

当场上能站住的人已经寥寥无几的时候，他知道这场胜利又一次即将属于他了。  
如果他没有犹豫的话。

这是一个非常致命的失误，任何一个有经验的角斗士都知道，乱斗越临近结束，危险也就越无处不在，因为能站到最后的自然有能站到最后的原因。威震天不是很确定到底是什么阻滞了他，也许是面前的敌人那和界标非常相似的机型，又或者是线路老化引起的机械疲劳。总之他手中的巨斧悬在了空中，停滞了不到一秒。

这不到一秒的时间让他遭到了来自侧翼的袭击，锋利的回旋镖凌空飞来，切断了他的手肘。巨斧落地，面前的敌人暴起向他发起了反击。

威震天用另一只手臂装甲最厚实的部位抵挡了来自正面的劈击，而来自侧翼的第二发攻击却并没有出现。一架不起眼的中型机体站在那个位置，而使用回旋镖的那个已经倒在了他的脚下，然后这个身影利用了正面的敌人还在和威震天角力的机会，干脆利落的结果了这个敌人。

他捡起了威震天断掉的手臂，向这边走来，涂装斑驳破败，几乎看不出原本的颜色。  
“需要帮‘手’吗？”

这人讲笑话的水平简直糟糕透顶，而且非常不合时宜——这就是威震天对救护车的第一印象。

 

\--4--

对普通观众来说，威震天的队伍更换了新的成员并不算什么惊天要闻，这位角斗士爬升的速度太快，跟不上他水平的队友死光是常事，但“离子刀”加入了威震天的队伍的消息仍然在角斗士的圈子里不胫而走。没有人为这个消息高兴，虽然他们很清楚这事非常符合规律——经过不断的淘汰和整合，最强的职业最后总会相互聚集，就算不是威震天，也很可能是钢锁的修罗金刚，又或者别的什么顶级战队。

各个顶级战队如今都在招揽人才，散落在中低层战队中的王牌选手将会越来越少，大部分人都很清楚，在经历了漫长的多方争霸之后，新的竞技场之王即将诞生了。

对救护车来说这无非是换了个地方领钱。称号前面换一个战队前缀，拿更丰厚的奖金，打更省心的比赛，如果说还有什么比这更惬意，卡隆估计都找不到第二个。

当威震天这个名字登上卡隆角斗场的首位时，他的名声也几乎传到了铁堡高层的政府官员里。当然，不只是他在角斗场的威名，也包括他一直在暗中进行的违法交易和危险集资。

铁堡。  
安保总局，特殊事务处理应对办公室。墙壁上巨大的投影连续播放着威震天的角斗场战斗画面，每一帧都清晰流畅的展现了这位角斗士最血腥暴力的破坏力。  
“仅目前我们在市场上截获的就有十六集四十万份，这还不算秘密在网络上传播的那些。它们无一例外都需要付费才可以播放，这些资金的流向目前仍然难以确认，不过这不是我们这次会议的主要议题。”  
警车按下了暂停，画面停止在一位身形巨大的战车型角斗士被砸烂脑袋的一帧上。然后他扫视了参与会议的特勤小队，问道：  
“告诉我，通过这些战斗场面，你们看出了什么。”

“看出不管这个角斗士多厉害，我都能一枪射穿他的脑袋，长官。”一位成员带着毫无敬意的口吻回答道，他的发言引起了一阵哄笑。  
“很好，看来你并没有阅读我发下的关于上个突击小队在抓捕过程中全灭的报告，现在回去给我把那份报告读完，然后写一份检讨，明天交给我。”  
会议室的气氛冷了下来，特勤队纷纷端正了态度，开始分析目标的战斗模式。警车抱着臂站在一边，他的内心感到焦躁，他们必须全面分析罪犯的行动模式，特勤小队已经失败了一次，绝对不允许再次失败，这些战斗画面他自己已经看了几百次，但是他仍然需要一些来自别人的新观点。  
“警车。”合金盾打断了他的思路，他抬头，看到投影倒回了非常靠前的进度。那是奠定了威震天踏上角斗士王座的非常重要的一战，说是开始也不为过。  
但是合金盾的注意力却似乎并不在这位角斗士之王身上。  
“这个人是谁？”他将画面暂停在一帧非常平谈无奇连战斗场面都没有的地方，然后放大，再放大，直到屏幕里只剩下一个漆色斑驳，型号普通的灰扑扑的身影。  
“威震天队伍的成员之一，似乎是这场竞技赛结束后加入他的战队的。”警车皱眉，不明白合金盾为什么这么问：“似乎被称为‘离子刀’，战绩并不出彩，大部分战斗都游走在后方，应该在他的队伍中只是担任辅助一类的角色，估计只是个有点维修技术的小角色，威胁性并不大，难道他有什么问题？”  
“战斗方面的事情我不太懂。”合金盾返回了播放的视频，然后快进了十几分钟，进度拉到这场比赛即将结束的位置，画面中的‘离子刀’蹲下，为威震天接好了手臂，然后站起，整个过程不到四秒。合金盾暂停，又重新播放了这个过程。  
“但是，有点维修技术的小角色这一点，我觉得你应该好好看看。切断型连接损伤，他从重接到恢复正常使用，只用了3.26秒，只焊接了4个关键点。”  
视频又快进了一段，跳跃到了另一个战斗中的维修画面上。  
“这里，六泵燃油管道的回路重建。还有这里，重力感应模组的体内短路法移植术，他连麻醉都没有上就完成了。”  
“好吧，好吧，这也只能说明他是个出色的医疗单位。我不懂医疗方面的细节，你不如直接告诉我重点。”  
“不只是出色，警车，是非常出色。如果说他仅仅只是出色倒还好，我们可以把他当做一个卡隆下层出身的天才医生，但是你要知道，就算是我们现在铁堡的首席医疗官，也没办法在不到四秒的时间里完成切断性连接损伤。”  
“不过是竞技场里摸索出的野路子罢了。”  
“不是野路子，”合金盾的表情变得非常严肃：“他的手法和技巧，包括维修思路，从头到尾都非常严谨，我不是单纯在说他维修中使用的那些底层人员根本不能可能学过的处理手法——就算只看他的焊接方式吧，看到接合处那里的一排阿尔法点了吗？那是非常典型的学院派焊接法，外界甚至普通医学院都根本不可能使用这种焊接方式，训练成本太高了，目前只有最好的那一间生命科学院训练出来的精英人才才会保留这个焊接习惯。”  
“按照你这么说，这人现在应该在铁堡生命科学院当首席医疗官，怎么可能在最混乱的卡隆城做一个朝不保夕的角斗士。而且这么厉害，那他在当学生的时候你就应该听说过，不可能完全不认识吧。”警车仍然觉得合金盾的言论有些夸大其词。

卡隆。  
地下竞技场，角斗士休息室，同一时间，被评价为非常典型的学院派的救护车正非常糟心的看着威震天腿部装甲下被挖地虎医生排布的线路和接点。对方那自学成才的技术路子野的他甚至不知道从何下手，只想把这组线路连着模块整个扔了换个新的说不定还比较快一点。

“你他妈再让吊钩乱搞你的中枢链接回路我就退队。”

“嘿——我还在这呢，嘴下留情点行吗。”吊钩的自尊心让他没法保持沉默了。

“对，你，就是你，我还没找你算账，你先给我闭嘴，等会我们再来讨论你这喜欢把二项接口插三项插头的问题。”救护车打断了他，临时叼在嘴里的万用改锥被他咬的咔咔响。  
“可它们的确可以这么插啊，我一直这么插，从来没出过问题，还能节省一个槽。”  
“你说啥？！你再说一遍？？”救护车手里的激光焊枪随着他声调的提高，几乎要戳穿威震天腿部的电路板，然而角斗士疼痛的闷哼并没有被他的音频接收器识别为必要信息。

吊钩很怀疑他再顶一句嘴，救护车嘴里那根万用改锥立马就会插到他头上。  
于是他干脆闭上了嘴，离开了休息室，打算去酒吧来一杯高纯，缓解一下自己憋屈的神经。  
休息室很快安静了下来，只剩下了救护车和躺在他面前的银色角斗士。

“你太精神紧张了，一会一起去喝一杯？‘乐园’新进了一批特级熔岩烈酒。”角斗士似乎不太擅长应付沉默，特别是当自己躺着，而别人站着的时候。

“如果没人无谓的增加我的工作量我会放松很多。”  
“我还是不明白你当初为什么要帮我。”  
“还你的人情呗，不然还能是什么。”  
“什么人情？”  
“不，也不是什么特别重要的事，我也并不是很想回忆当时的画面，总之你救过我，所以我回报你，两清。”  
“所以一会去喝一杯吗？”既然对方不想详细说，威震天也就不再提，只是再次邀请救护车一会去酒吧放松一下：“听说‘乐园’新来了几个非常漂亮的女酒保。”  
“算了吧，我上次喝熔岩烈酒被烫伤的进食管道还没好全，再说我也不打算找新的约拆对象，你们卡隆对漂亮的定义和我的标准不太合……等等，你刚刚说什么？女酒保？”救护车敷衍着本打算拒绝，然而刚才那句话中的某个关键词引起了他的注意。  
“看来你也没见过，毕竟女性赛博坦人非常稀少。”

“女性赛博坦人？”救护彻底停下了他手中的维修工作，重复了这个词。

背光灯下，他的表情变得非常可怕，连空气都停止了流动。但是很快，那表情又消失了。似乎刚才的一切又都是幻觉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本文采用了赛博坦原本没有男女分化，因此也不存在女性这个性别的设定】


	4. Chapter 4

\--5--

很多年后，当霸天虎的标志变得无所不在，无人不知的时候，提起最开始的一切，所有人都以为声波是被救护车引荐来到威震天面前的。  
然而对当事人来说，真相往往和传言相去甚远。对救护车来说，当时在竞技场上没有独揽十亿赛币而选择救威震天是一回事，加入威震天的队伍是另一回事，至于威震天私底下在谋划什么，那更是完全不同的事情。

声波对他而言是一个非常合拍的床伴，他恰到好处的安静，富有涵养，机体构成模式干净简洁，乐于倾听，不找麻烦，而在角斗场这种高压环境下，救护车确实需要一个伴侣来缓解自己因为种种问题造成的焦虑。  
他们在充电床上和谐的像是火种共生体，不需要任何额外的磨合。

救护车不知道声波怎么想，但是他很清楚，和声波在一起的时候，他会暂时忘掉那些现实。忘掉自己来到卡隆后的那些挣扎和泥泞。在过载的余韵中，机体释放的共感脉冲会暂时麻痹他的现实回路，这时他就会闭上眼睛，假装自己从未离开铁堡，仍然拥有过去的生活。

这种感觉让他上瘾。

但救护车从没想过和声波发展什么除此之外的更多关系，就像他从没想过会永远留在卡隆一样。

自己的床伴加入了霸天虎，他除了心里表示一下真巧，甚至都没有更多的想法。别人当然有别人的生活和事情要做，可是这和他又有什么关系？

他确实对自己认定了无关紧要的事情漠不关心，何况比起那个，还有更值得关注的事情一直在吸引他的注意力。几周内，他已经第5次听到关于女性赛博坦人这个词了。  
他坐在‘乐园’酒吧里，手里端着散发荧光的熔岩烈酒，忍受着诈骗在一旁的喋喋不休，目光却不留痕迹的观察着酒吧内几个被称为‘女性赛博坦人’的酒保。这些存在确实吸引人的注意，但是那似乎只是一种欣赏和好奇。顾客和店员都理所当然的接受了这些‘女性赛博坦人’的存在，就像它原本就应该如此一般。

救护车的眉头紧皱，不好的预感在心里徘徊不去。

霸天虎那边的活动进行的似乎并不顺利，私下为霸天虎活动提供支持的几个议员相继被杀，明面上，对方甚至还将暗杀议员的罪责栽赃在了霸天虎的头上，但实际上这是对霸天虎活动的一次警告。霸天虎在铁堡的地下网络几乎遭到了毁灭性的打击，活动一时间陷入困境。  
威震天那边需要对这次事件进行一次针对性的报复。  
声波列出了一张议会内部最反对霸天虎势力且黑料充足的议员名单，威震天选好了执行此次报复行动的最忠诚的行动小队成员，然而他仍需要一位足够可信的熟悉铁堡的引路人来为行动小队探明方向并暗中提供辅助。  
救护车无疑是最合适的人选。

但威震天很清楚自己这位医疗技术高超的角斗士同僚对他的霸天虎事业不感兴趣到就算他向对方阐明自己的理想，对方也会当他在放屁的程度。这并不代表救护车是个迟钝的蠢货，相反他非常聪明，霸天虎的所有行动，不管明的暗的，他都看的一清二楚，他只是无动于衷——最多偶尔笑话一下威震天哪次秘密行动的资金又打了水漂。

威震天本以为救护车会像以往一样推拒这次任务，但是意外的是他同意了。  
“横竖不过是辅助角色，不需要我亲自冒险去杀人，是吧。”救护车反复确认道。  
“我倒没发现你在竞技场上也有这样一副慈悲心肠。”

救护车没接这话茬，刺杀议员的性质当然和竞技场上杀人不同，后者可以说是形势所迫，前者则完全没法洗白。他接过声波递来的虚假身份识别芯片，插进后背的插槽中，这张芯片可以在一周之内保证他顺利使用各类公共交通设施，通讯平台，以及骗过铁堡进出人员的身份安检。

“你还会回来，是吗？”威震天忽然问。

不过他并没有期待救护车会回答。

回到铁堡的行程意外的顺利，声波提供的伪装身份足够完美可信，数据详实。然而作为先行探路者，救护车很明显并没有把任务放在第一优先级。

时隔多年再次回到这里，这个城市的一切仍然和以前一样熟悉。

他订了一间旅店，然后开始毫无计划的在自己曾经最常走过的街道上漫步。午后的阳光穿过高耸的建筑，琐碎的洒在干净而平整的路面上，形成一块块金色的亮斑。  
他以为这么多年过去了，他的记忆数据说不定早就把那些和生存无关的东西清扫进了垃圾桶，可现在他知道原来自己从未忘记。刚刚经过的麦迪热油咖啡厅门口伫立的广告牌上漆错颜色的几个螺母还是那么显眼，紧挨着它的焦油热狗摊里的红石香肠滋滋的冒着泡，发出的香味和他记忆里别无二致，转过街角，当年经常下班的时候会来坐坐的圆形的小喷泉还是在自己最熟悉的位置，池底常年铺满了路人许愿用的细小的金色硒矿石碎片，易于共鸣的特质使它们在水流的激荡下发出好听的回音。

他吃了一份热狗肠，又去常去的那间涂装店给自己做了一次全身除锈重涂，熟悉的涂漆既没有难闻的怪味，也不会氧化脱落，一切稳定的让他安心，虽然店老板这么多年过去了仍然在坚持不懈的忽悠每一个来店的顾客办卡。

当然也不是处处都一样，有些地方加了新的地下交通站，有的小店铺换成了让渡诊所，广告牌的屏幕使用了更新的立体投影技术，街上的警察比以前稍微多了点，不过关系到最近的议员谋杀事件，那些也并没有什么值得大惊小怪的。

当然也有值得担忧的，铁堡的女性赛博坦人比卡隆明显更多也更常见，人们甚至不会对她们的存在有所侧目。

不过目前来说，这件事其实也不是特别紧迫，一切都可以推后再谈。

救护车坐在电子咖啡厅里，他的位置靠着窗户，可以清楚的看到外面的行人来来去去。这是个消磨时间的好地方，气氛安静却不沉闷，偶尔会有店里特有的固态光线投射电子猫遛过脚边，发出一声慵懒的猫叫，然后又若无其事的离开。店里的点心和咖啡味道淳朴，价格也亲民，来这里渡过每个周末的下午几乎成了他和奥利安的固定活动。

因此当那个熟悉的红蓝身影抱着数据板出现在店门口的时候，救护车几乎可以说自己完全没感到意外，虽然他仍然不由自主的弯起了嘴角，愉快的电磁波几乎溢出装甲。

那个身影站了一下，救护车很清楚他当然看到自己了，毕竟他就坐在他们以往常坐的位置上。天知道他多想跳起来直接扑上去给自己几乎毫无变化的朋友一个拥抱，可是说真的，自从他拿到首席医官的头衔后，他就很少作出那种不沉稳的事情了。  
于是他忍住了这种冲动。

“奥利安，好久不见。”  
他有一肚子话要讲，有那么多年难以想象的经历想分享，更有无数的委屈和抱怨想骂，然而那些统统都被他暂时压了下去。他只是微笑，抬头，看向自己这位眼神困惑，像是在做梦似的朋友，想告诉他这并非梦境，他回来了，终于回来了。

可是对方眼中的困惑并未消散。

“你好，请问你是？”  
熟悉的声音做出了这样的回答，语气礼貌而生疏。

那一瞬间，救护车如坠冰窟。

\--6--

当救护车回过神来的时候，手中的咖啡已经彻底冷了。  
他独自一人坐在卡座里，神色有些茫然。胸甲之下，身体内部，似乎有什么东西不断的发出细小的杂音，就像是火种熄灭后死亡的机体在逐渐褪色锈蚀。火种舱能量液从胸口锈蚀的破洞流出来，违反重力规则的向着四面八方攀爬，一路腐蚀了所有经过的地方，最后爬上了的他的脸颊。

他疑惑的摸了摸脸，但那上面没有任何液体流过的痕迹。  
他又低头，胸口也依然完好无损，新上的涂漆干净整洁，在夜色中反射出霓虹灯的微光。

那之后，他离开了咖啡厅。  
他光顾了蓝霹雳的商店，经过了爵士常去的酒吧，甚至以游客的身份进入了自己以前工作过的科学研究院隔着玻璃远远地看了以前的同事们。

没有人认出他，或者更准确的说，没有人记得他。不管是蓝霹雳，爵士，千斤顶，还是别的什么人。  
他用虚拟身份链接上了网络，查找不到任何属于救护车的资料信息，仿佛曾经盛名一时的最年轻的的赛博坦天才首席医官从未存在。他发表的论文如今杂七杂八的挂着别人的头衔，曾属于他的研究成果也被分割到了各种曾经合作过的实验室下，甚至连首席医官的职位都换成了他曾经带过的研究生，任职时间直接覆盖了他的履历，像是救护车这个人物一开始就不曾出现。

他浑浑噩噩的走在大街上，对加密通讯器中来自卡隆的来电讯号充耳不闻。  
理智上他非常清楚这一切事情是怎么回事，甚至嘲笑着自己最开始的反应过于幼稚和愚蠢，仔细想想就会发现这都是很合理的事情，他们，那些人，既然能够增添什么，当然同样的也会减去什么，这只不过是基本的实验流程。

但是当他经过巨大的落地窗看着倒映在里面的人影的时候，他却仍然感到了一种陌生感。明明和离开铁堡之前并没有太大的变化，甚至连机体都回来后特意漆回了原本的颜色，但是他很清楚内部的零件早就换了80%以上。  
他像是一艘拥有了自我意识的忒修斯之船，愚蠢的自问，我到底是铁堡的首席医官救护车，还是卡隆的角斗士离子刀？

然后他看到了不远处从政府大楼离开的几个身影——恰好包含了所有声波列出的名单上的目标。

 

\--

 

暗杀小队是带着任务完成的消息回到卡隆的。从结果上看，这次任务完成的顺利，快速，又漂亮，甚至没有出现原本有所准备的己方人员伤亡和牺牲，也没有任何人被捕。

只是任务执行的过程和计划的有所出入。

原本应该呆在辅助位置的救护车既没有为暗杀小队标记任务目标，也没有为他们指引暗杀线路和逃生捷径。他甚至没等暗杀小队和他联络上，就仅凭一己之力杀掉了所有任务目标。

没有人知道他是怎么做的。  
策划了这次行动的霸天虎们甚至知道的不比铁堡的居民更多，他们只是从新闻上看到被标记在暗杀名单上的那些议员们被拆散成了无数的零件，并重新拼接组装成了一个巨大而滑稽的多头怪物扔在了城市中心最大的广场上。这只可怖的怪物每个头的口中都含着自己的大脑模块，在广场中心从醒来的一刻就条件反射的咬碎了自己的脑子，却仍然没有死去，它在痛苦中抽搐着，被什么程序强迫进入变形状态，成为一块赛博坦政府的标志，然后又变形回来，在这个过程中，无数的生理机械构件被挤压碾碎，机油混着能量液和细小的金属碎块从缝隙中溅射出来，把广场弄得一片狼藉。这被扭曲的怪物持续不断的发出极为渗人的长久的惨叫，在所有人的心中都留下了深刻的阴影。

面对威震天对自己‘擅自行动’的质疑，救护车做出了非常可信的解释。

在偶遇任务目标，且对方恰好脱离了主要安保和监控范围这样的绝好形势下，比起通知暗杀小队按部就班的进行任务而错失此次机会，当机立断临时改变计划才是最好的判断，而且比起单纯的杀死，他的做法和明显更加符合任务最开始的报复和反击所想要达到的震慑需求。

他的解释条理清晰，没有显示出任何不寻常的态度，而且结果也确实非常超出预期，关于此次报复行动的新闻在赛博坦的各大出版物的头条上整整挂了一周，几乎无人不知，无人不晓，于是没有人再继续纠结关于救护车的擅自行动问题——毕竟就算是死也没有哪个霸天虎愿意承认，他们也像铁堡那群软弱贪婪的高等贵族一样被这件事吓着了。

警车当然没有被吓着，但是见惯了各种刑事案件的他面对着这一团糟的东西，仍然是感觉到恶心。他的搭档合金盾比他更早的呕吐了几次，倒空了早上吃下去的能量液后，倒是恢复了精神，反而在等待清理部队到来前，开始兴致勃勃的研究那团仍然在蠕动变形的玩意了。  
广场被封闭了一整天，最后他们调来了最大的铲车才把这东西一点点完整的从地面铲起来。上面虽然要求他们拯救这些‘无辜’的议员，但是铁堡最高级的医院，用上了最先进的设施，集中了能找到的各领域的尖端医学人才，最后仍然没办法把这些曾经是议员的人重新安全的分开。他们的火种被连接在了一起，形成了一个非常复杂的相互唤醒系统，让他们就算嚼碎了自己的脑子，碾碎了自己大部分的器官都没办法死去，赛博坦人生理上的自我修复机能又恰好维持了最低限度的存活需要，放着不管，这东西几乎可以再活个几百年也说不定。

“这群丧心病狂的霸天虎，竟然又一次谋杀议员！”警车的调查陷入停滞，可以调用的线索太少了，整个事件发生的像是随机作案，突然的难有踪迹可寻。他一拳锤在桌子上，成山的文档散落掉在地面。

“严格意义上，从赛博坦的法律条例来说，这次他们并没有谋杀议员，毕竟我们把这东西从广场铲走的时候它可还活着呢，而且还活得非常顽强。”合金盾捡起了被震落的被害人死亡报告，放回了桌上。“是铁堡中心医院宣判了这东西的死刑。”


	5. Chapter 5

\--7--

 

救护车毫无理由的在之后的团队竞技比赛上放了所有队员的鸽子。  
然后是第二次，第三次。  
这其实并不会造成什么太大的麻烦，实际上就算了少了一个人，他们依然可以让比赛像往常一样精彩，充满暴力，能量液，以及钢铁碎片。

最开始大家只是以为这位角斗士在之前的任务里耗费了太多精力，又或者只是单纯的居功自傲，打算任性的放纵一下自己。但当救护车已经连着整整两周没出现在众人眼前的时候，就算是最不想见到他的吊钩也觉得事情不太对了。

威震天招来了他上任不久的情报官，想问问到底出了什么问题。  
他当然不是单纯的在问自己的这位战队成员无故旷工跑去了哪里，他更想借由情报官和自己医生那不寻常的关系，了解救护车反常的原因。

声波除了救护车近几日的行走轨迹和当前位置，并没有给出威震天什么更加具体的深层原因，任务报告之外向来少言寡语的他对这件事只给出了一个建议：  
“等待。”

但是很明显——也许威震天不缺乏耐心——但是结果难以确定的情况下，被动等待不是他的风格，不管是在竞技场上作为一个角斗士，还是在竞技场下领导作为一个霸天虎领袖。于是又过了一段时间，当声波带来了新的飞行者，铁堡那边又新来了投靠他的科学官，而救护车依然没有露面的情况下，这位耐心耗尽的银色角斗士干脆一拍桌子，直接让声波调取了定位监控，大半夜带着一众人马浩浩荡荡的走进了卡隆最热闹的酒吧里。

吧台边一个不显眼的角落里，红白相间的机体上半身几乎整个爬在台面上，两眼没有聚焦的望着前方，听到门口的响动，本能的向着这边瞥了一眼，然后便毫不在意的扭回了头去，又恢复了先前的失焦状态。  
酒吧里的顾客没有谁不认识威震天的，他们纷纷避让，在救护车身边留下了一个真空地带。然后这群人各自找到座位坐了下来，为首的银色角斗士毫不客气的坐到救护车身边，然后旁若无人的开始点单，像是他压根不是来找人，只是单纯来喝酒似的。围观的人一脸懵逼，目光彼此交换，不知道这到底是什么情况，但在能量酒蒸腾出的雾气中，很快这股不安的氛围便散去了，人们各自回到了之前的酒杯碰撞带来的喧闹声中，酒吧又恢复了欢愉的氛围。

吧台上方的电视中正在播放之前震惊全球的议员被害的专题报道，节目嘉宾正在连篇累牍的痛斥凶手如何变态扭曲反造物，并呼吁全社会主动帮忙查找凶手，同时警示相关部门注意模仿犯的出现，因为实拍画面过于恐怖，报道甚至为某些近景打上了马赛克。

救护车晃动着手中的酒杯，神色嘲弄的用杯口虚晃过电视上的画面：  
“这些人就是没办法放下权利，对不对？像一群贪婪的蛆虫，只想把任何东西放进嘴里咀嚼，不放任任何不能被他们掌控的东西自由的存在。他们深信所有自我发展的东西是有害的，都应该经由他们审查，分析，修剪，然后才可以分门别类的归还给普通大众。我不过是让他们也嚼嚼自己的脑子，毕竟那些玩意很明显没有经过合理的审查修剪，倒是一直在无所顾忌的荼毒这个世界。”

威震天扭过头去，发现对方面前的空杯子已经又堆的更高了些。满身的酒气肆无忌惮的逸散到周围的空气中，浓度高的让人没法靠近，他很怀疑这会在救护车周围打个火星，这家伙就能立马变成一团火球。

“我想，我自从到这来之后，除了说过我来自铁堡，我叫做救护车，还没具体说过我的具体经历和过往，对吗？”  
红白色的机体手指轻轻敲在杯壁上，从铁堡带回来的涂装仍然光鲜亮丽，没有明显的划痕和污渍，让他整个人非常缺少那种卡隆的气息。不稳定的能量酒浸泡着他的自律终端，让他的话比以往多了不少，像是个寂寞的无处倾吐的醉鬼，抓住一个过客就开始唠唠叨叨。  
“我的坏毛病，毕竟在这之前，我几乎不怎么需要太过详细的自我介绍，科研人员的圈子里其实人员变动很小，时间长了大家互相基本都认识，而且就算是圈子外的人，也至少从新闻上听说过我——”

“蒸汽城的救护车，赛博坦最年轻的天才首席医官，嗤，当年连篇的报道几乎搞得我几周没法正常出门，甚至有说唱歌手拿我的事迹编词，怎么唱的来着？‘蒸汽城的救护车，一无所有的救护车，在他之前甚至没人听说过这个城市的名字，钛师傅打造了他的手，无常天为它们提供能源，没有他修不好的机，没有他救不回的命，他生来就注定为领袖服务，就像领导模块注定选择对的人。’”  
“从一个籍籍无名，毫无背景的小城市年轻人变成一个万众瞩目的首席医官的报道当年几乎随处可见，而且说真的那过程其实很无聊，无非是各种乱七八糟的考核和学习，我觉得肯定没人想听我再说一遍。但是，嘿——你猜从首席医官变成一个低贱的竞技场角斗士需要几步？第一步，拒绝一个有背景的实验室项目的邀请；第二步，当面讽刺他们背后的资助者盗取自己的研究成果进行不道德的广泛应用并嘲笑对方的涂漆和对方的品味一样恶心；第三步，不，没什么第三步了，很快你就会收到一封明升暗贬的调任文件将你调离铁堡，然后你就会变成我现在这样了——而且还是在运气好的情况下。”

这红白涂装的醉鬼似乎把自己逗乐了，难以控制的笑了几声，威震天以为他会开始抱怨自己沦落到卡隆后的艰辛，可没想到他的话题又跳了回去。  
“我这段时间一直在想自己是不是应该反省一下，不然为什么是我？为什么不是别的什么人？沦落今天这个地步，是不是我哪里的应对不够谨慎和完美？后来我想，去他流水线的吧，我为什么要反省，那个小偷议员的涂装确实就恶心的让人油箱倒灌。”

声波一直不曾加入话题，胸口内置的数据检索信号灯却在不断的闪烁，似乎在进行非常庞大的深度网络数据挖掘和检索。此时他忽然打断了救护车思维发散的废话，重复了刚才那段话中的一个关键信息：  
“请求解释，盗取研究成果。”

“啊，你对这个感兴趣。”救护车非常高兴有人提问，立马跟随这个话题展开了新的解说：“这其实在我的所有成果里算不得特别出名的一个，而且我很怀疑你现在还能不能查到我当时发表的论文——毕竟它只是为了辅助治愈一个几十年前非常冷门的高死亡率精神疾病——原发型行为失序综合征。哦，当然现在这个病的危险程度已经下调到低危了。”

他虽然醉的坐都有点坐不稳，可是提起这些专业相关的知识，却仍然言辞流利描述准确，普通人听三遍都记不住的冗长专业名词在他嘴里说的毫无磕绊。

“这种疾病目前仍然没有确切的发病原因解释，最被学术界接受的一种大众说法是大脑模块罕见的原发故障，导致信号在传输中出现了某种病理性的子回路紊乱。它往往还伴随着认知障碍，幻觉映射等等综合故障——这些东西叠加到一起，常常会导致病患在无法自控的情况下出现自残行为，而且病发的过程往往非常迅速隐蔽，难以预防——不幸的是，尽管这种疾病可以利用普适射线疗法引导机体自愈，但疗程的耗时非常漫长，且这种疗法不能在病人失去意识的情况下使用。所以大部分病患其实并不是死于这种疾病本身，而是死在疾病即将治愈前的突发性自残上。”

“于是我当时编写了一个很小的行为监控程序，它不会在正常情况下对病患造成任何影响，但是一旦病患的信号流出现异常，它就会立即将数据传回医疗中心，并在紧急情况下终止病患的一切行动。”  
“结果非常有效，于是我又升级了这个程序，使它可以细化的判断病患的发病情况，并对应的采取视觉屏蔽，磁场屏蔽，听觉屏蔽等手段，同时删除因病产生的大量错误数据包，在病患发病的早期就快速阻止自残行为的发生——这样一来，原本需要耗费大量人力物力监视的病患基本上可以恢复自理能力，甚至能够回到正常的生活中去，完全不用耗费巨资痛苦的住院了。确定没有什么bug之后，我就封装了这个辅助治疗程序，将它连同我的论文一起发布在了医疗论坛上。”

“我觉得你们中大部分人估计根本没听过这个程序，甚至觉得它和你们毫无关联，但是我敢肯定你们中的大部分人至少在监狱中听说过它的变体——强制性罪犯行为控制芯片。”

“当我知道他们在不经过我同意的情况下在医疗之外的领域滥用了我的研究的时候，我简直气的要死，可是大部分人劝我说，这也是为了安全，是我过于敏感了，何况对这个社会来说，罪犯不也是一种需要治疗的危险疾病吗？”

“当时我想，也对，他们确实只在监狱里使用了这个程序，我考虑过它可能被滥用的情况，所以在封装这个程序的时候确保了它一旦被复制和改写，就无法在脱离外置芯片的情况下运行，这样一来，拆除它也不是什么难事——虽然我仍然不喜欢那位不经过我授权就盗用我研究成果的官员，但是这毕竟也是为了社会公益，我又何必为了自己的一点权力和情绪问题死咬不放呢？”

“于是我沉默了。”

“现在我发现我低估了这些官员的贪婪程度——他们不是没打算破解它，他们只是当时没有能力。”  
救护车抬眼扫了一圈四周，大部分人似乎都没有跟上他的思路，也仍然不知道他在说的事情到底有多么可怕，于是他停顿了一会。

“让我们换个话题，”  
他说：  
“为什么你们会觉得赛博坦人有女性？”  
这不是好问题，至少对大部分人不是。几乎所有人都搞不清救护车到底在问什么，赛博坦当然有女性，从一开始就有，十三元祖赛天娇就是女性，这问题就像是在问为什么赛博坦人的生命核心是火种一样。

救护车没有得到想要的回答，于是他又换了一个问题。  
“向我解释一下赛博坦的女性——或者说，什么样的赛博坦人算是女性。”

这次得到的答案就非常多了。有的人回答机体纤细美丽，线条圆润，有的人认为她们更加情感丰富，性格温柔，还有人觉得她们力量上面更加羸弱。

但是救护车皱着眉，似乎并没有得到满意的答案。  
“外形可以随意改造，性格温柔的非女性赛博坦人也不是没有，力量强弱往往只和机型与自体功率有关，这些条件仍然不足以让你们将某些赛博坦人归类为女性。”

“女性赛博坦人的基础中枢神经架构采用了分布式算法，它产生的波长与我们不同。”  
声波给出了更加书面化的答案。

这确实是一个正确答案，但仍然不是救护车想要的那一个。  
“说得对，但是很少有人知道，这种中枢神经架构的区别并非天生就有——它不过是经过人为改造的产物。”  
“当然，当然，赛博坦人的自体改造是常事，并不值得大惊小怪。可是仔细想想，当你遇到一个特殊的赛博坦人的时候，你会怎么想？——这是一个改造过的赛博坦人。”

“当你遇到一群有共同特殊点的赛博坦人的时候呢？——这是一个批次的改造人。”

“现在再想想关于女性赛博坦人——难道没有人觉得奇怪？你们所有人几乎在第一次见到这些人的时候，或者甚至仅仅是听说的时候，就轻而易举的为她们划归了一个几乎被所有人都默认的类别——女性。并且自然而然的认为自己是——男性。”

“那么我还是要回到最开始的问题，为什么？你们当中甚至很多人对于宇宙联盟目前有智慧生物的繁衍方式和性别主要归类都不了解，却可以没有迟疑的将自己带入一种甚至不算最主流的，寿命短暂的生物才有的有性繁殖的性别分类体系——没有人想过，为什么是性别二分法？为什么是男性和女性？为什么不是ABO三系分类法？为什么不是共生可转换四项性别归类法？”

救护车说的混乱，大量的外星生物相关词语让人抓不住重点，这群大部分时间都在角斗场上拼生死的角斗士还在思考什么是共生可转换四项性别归类法什么是ABO性别分类的时候，只有最近加入的震荡波抓住了其中的重点：  
“因为女性赛博坦人是一个人为移植的概念，就像她们本身的出现也是人为扭曲的造物一样。它是在议会默许之下，对全赛博坦人进行的一次实验性质的概念植入。”

红白机体的醉鬼打了个响指，证明终于有人抓到了重点。

声波的深度全网数据抓取终于有了一些结果，面前的便携式全系显示屏上零碎的投射出了几张相关论文，人物访谈的半损毁图片文件，像素低的几乎看不清内容，但是经过数据恢复和图像处理，仍然能够和刚才的内容对照，确认救护车说的并非妄言。

这位醉醺醺的红白机体嘴里一直在说一件非常严重而可怕的事情，然而他的态度却过于轻松随意，似乎完全不在意这件事情将会造成多么严重的影响，众人仍然对这个事情震惊到难以置信，甚至不少人还在反复消化所得到的信息，与这个比起来，他先前在铁堡做的事情似乎都显得微不足道了。

“但我仍然不明白为什么他们会删除你的存在，如果他们想要保守这个秘密，直接杀掉你应该是更好的选择。大费周章的删除一个人并不符合逻辑，甚至会产生某些不确定的后果。”  
震荡波搜索过自己的记忆中枢，确认找不到任何与面前这位前首席医官相关的记忆后，也认同了救护车的说法，不管事情多么难以置信，只要在逻辑上解释的通，这位科学官就会立马接受这个事实。

“没有什么特殊的理由，我早就问过这个问题了。为什么是我？为什么是我？为什么不是别人？后来我发现没有为什么，我并不特殊，也并不重要。只不过是刚好在那里，刚好合适罢了。”  
救护车嗤了一声：  
“就像当年高层管理阶级需要一个无伤大雅的标志人物证明阶层并没有固化；底层民众需要一个可以令他们骄傲的形象让他们唾弃嘲笑那些资源充足的精英阶层；而新闻界抓住了这个可以同时讨好双方，抓住大众眼球，刺激民众感官的热点——我只是恰好在出现在了他们的面前，就被塑造成了所谓的天才首席一样。如今也只不过是实验的一部分，他们向民众的大脑里植入了个概念，自然同时也要看看删除点什么东西是否同样起效——而我恰好又变成了完美的对象，没有太多后台，缺乏反抗能力，并刚好足够被大众熟知。”

他对自己被称为天才的事情展现了他一向的态度：不以为然，甚至将这件事完全视为了铁堡政府的一种政治博弈。

“真是让人感觉，太徒劳了。”  
救护车继续喝起了酒，对这个话题似乎失去了兴趣。  
“以前我觉得，只要我够好，够努力，总会走到我想去的地方。生活不够好是因为我自己不够好，于是我遵守别人定下的规则，走到更好的阶层，更完善的城市。”

“现在我发现，规则的建立者其实完全不在乎，这个世界被他们变成了巨大的熔炉，好的被融化，被肆意蹂躏改造，而恶的却不断爬升留存攫取私利。掌权者听不到熔炉内的哀嚎，感受不到他们的痛苦，民众在他们眼里不过是为自己服务的巨大机器的一个零件，整个赛博坦都只不过是被他们随意操控的巨大机器。零件与零件，没有谁更有意义，也没有谁更特殊。”

他眨了眨眼，光镜在高浓度的量子酒熏陶下变得模糊了，在铁堡时遇到奥利安的那一幕仍然在刺痛着他，感性模块仍然不断希望着自己那位认识时间最长的挚友能做出其他的反应，仍然在愚蠢的幻想着也许他不一样，也许他有所不同，然而现实最终冷冰冰的告诉了他结果——对这个世界而言，没有谁不同。

这种虚无感几乎击溃了他，他甚至提不起精神愤怒，也没什么力量悲伤。他的感情回路充斥着冰冷的雾霭，甚至觉得先前的自己有点好笑——这样挣扎，受尽痛苦，一遍又一遍的从生死线上爬回来，到底是为了什么？当零件而已，活着或者死去，有区别吗？

“所以你打算在这里喝酒喝到死吗。”银色的角斗士望着他，比起被之前的重磅炸弹震惊的有些不安的众人，他的态度显得过于平静了，甚至于平常没什么不同。

“为什么不呢？”  
救护车反问道。  
“这世界就是如此，并不值得为之奋斗。”

“我理解你的前半句话，但是并不认同你的后半句。”  
叱咤竞技场的角斗士用那只撕裂了无数敌人的手按住了救护车手中的酒杯：  
“何况你并没有被他们的程序控制，仍然有反戈一击的希望。”

“你见过哪个人被自己写的代码攻击的吗？我还真不觉得这种事情有什么幸运，既然他们已经破解了我的程序，哪天整个上层达成共识把所有赛博坦人俱五刑了我也不会惊讶，到时候我只会变成这个星球唯一的例外——我很确定我不想面对这种现实。”  
救护车拽了拽被按在桌上的酒杯，然而它纹丝不动，于是这酒鬼皱起眉头：  
“所以现在麻烦你放开我的酒。”

“最开始，他们只是说，你们要各司其职，这个社会才会安全，稳定。  
然后借着这个由头，他们开始禁止我们说我们想说的。  
然后他们甚至不允许我们看那些想看的，他们说你们不应该把时间浪费在无关紧要的事情上，这不利于赛博坦的稳定发展。  
现在，他们开始直接修剪控制我们的思想，又有什么意外的呢。”  
威震天冷笑了一声，似乎对自己的思维中被塞进了新的性别概念毫不意外：  
“这不过是他们一贯以来的套路罢了，分化我们，归类我们，并在这个框架下引导我们彼此攻讦内耗，方便他们的统治和掌控。”

众人在他的目光中逐渐安静下来，银色的角斗士自带一种威严而不容质疑的气场，似乎没有什么事情能打乱他的步调。他回过头，紧盯着这位往日几乎不曾表现过如此软弱的队友，并最终向他伸出了手。

“站起来吧。”  
他说：  
“你不应该被这击垮，也不需要被别人定义自己是谁。以往的你总是独善其身，认为无关的事情就不再需要耗费精力，可现在你看到了，这世界上没有什么事情是毫无关联的，任何事情永远都会相互影响。”

救护车看着那只空悬在自己面前的手，却并没有显现出任何明显的情绪，甚至态度带着一贯的有点讨人厌的距离感。  
“嗯，所以你是在邀请我加入你的霸天虎——那么你想要的又是谁呢？是铁堡的救护车，还是卡隆的离子刀？”

“不要让别人来定义你是谁，我也不需要一个受控于他人的傀儡队友，救护车也好，离子刀也罢，都是你自己经历过的人生。你是我见过最好的角斗士和医生，如果你愿意的话，未来你也将会成为我最出色的医疗官和战士。”

“所以你确实打算发起一场战争。”  
“没错。”  
“我有拒绝权吗？”  
“你当然有，我的救护车，在我这里，你永远有说不的自由和权利。”

但救护车显而易见没那么容易作出决定，他仍然觉得喝死自己比起参加战争来说，说不定还更加轻松惬意。

威震天看穿了他的想法，他很清楚他的队友已经迷失了，就像他之前所担忧的那样，尽管他的身体从铁堡回来了，可心仍然留在那里，被巨大的黑色漩涡所淹没吞噬，难以逃脱，无力挣扎。银色角斗士很清楚自己的性格中贪婪和顽固的一面，放弃自己的东西不是他的风格，特别是对手正好是他的敌人的情况下。于是他伸出去的那只手仍然执着的空悬在救护车面前：  
“也许我们在这黑暗中行走了太长的时间，可是不要对它习以为常，不要把它当做运行这个世界的真理，更不要被它驯服。”

救护车并不吃这套：  
“我不觉得在黑暗中能找到什么光明，我甚至不确定自己到底见没见过光明，那又怎么寻找呢，我连路都看不见？”

“我带你找。”威震天说。

“我觉得你说不定会死在黑暗里。”

“那我死前就点燃自己，为跟随我的所有人照亮前路，哪怕只有一瞬间，至少能让你看看光明的样子。”

救护车被这有些过分浪漫的说辞噎住了，一时间似乎不知道该作何反应，最后他还是放弃了那些有点伤人的嘲笑，只是喃喃的说：  
“我觉得你这理想挺不切实际的。”

“我乐于称自己是个幻想家。”银色角斗士回应道，似乎对此并不感到不妥，甚至还有些得意。

于是最终，红色的手握住了银色的。

“记住你说过的话。”  
救护车这样说，他感觉自己大脑模块说不定是被高纯泡短路了——竟然会真的打算加入一场幻想家发起的战争。

但是，说实话，这种感觉不坏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【傻屌对话】
> 
> 救护车：你是要这个科技点满的首席医疗官救护车，还是要那个杀人无双的角斗士队友离子刀？
> 
> 威震天：我全都要.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

\--8--

赛博坦人很少做梦，但奥利安最近饱受梦境困扰。

最开始，他只是在充电的时候偶尔会做梦。梦境稀稀落落，杂乱无章，但是在那些莫名其妙的噪点和光学粒子中，总能看到那么一两帧重复的画面在他面前闪过。那是一个静止的场景，他坐在常去的麦克老爹油吧中，手中是蓝色的硒矿龙岩酒，左手边坐着爵士，他一反常态带着不太高兴的神色，再往左边，蓝霹雳正向某人举着酒杯。然后他顺着蓝霹雳的酒杯看过去，在他右边的右边，警车不赞同的看着他们，手里拿着的电话似乎正准备呼出。  
蓝霹雳的酒杯似乎并不是指着警车，他的右边，离他非常近的位置，似乎还坐着某个人，但画面却在那个位置模糊破碎了起来，连带着他的右手都变得扭曲暗淡，难以看清。

他不明白这个画面有什么特殊意义，他甚至不记得这到底是他哪次去酒吧时遇到的场景。

后来情况变得有点严重了。  
他充电时做梦的频率开始变得高了起来。那个画面仍然时常出现，有一次他甚至被困在这个静止的场景里整整一晚。但是除此之外，还有一些别的乱七八糟的日常场景也会出现在他的梦中。大部分是他在铁堡数据库工作的一些画面，也有时候是在咖啡厅，公园的喷泉，或者仅仅只是站在铁堡生命科学院的大门外面，这些画面没有任何鲜明的记忆节点，以致于很多都变得模糊失色，细节不清。  
他的大脑模块就像是出了什么问题，从那些应该归类为无用的记忆里翻出了许多正在消散的数据画面扔在他面前，而他完全不知道这些数据之间到底有什么联系。

再后来，他梦到自己站在警车的办公室里，对方神色凝重的盯着窗外。两人之间隔着巨大的办公桌，桌面上散落着几张关于走私器官团伙的抓捕报告和几个作为赃物的器官零件，警车似乎是叫他去确认什么，而得到的结果并不能让人开心。这平时不苟言笑的家伙捏着手里的数据板，深深叹气，像是要把所有的愤怒借着这口气吐出身体。最后警车给了他两句话，一句是“恐怕他没法存活下来”，另一句是“放弃吧，就算去了你也不可能找到的，难道你真的打算从垃圾堆里翻出他的尸体吗？”  
手中有什么结构复杂的金属物件，在他紧攥之下几乎嵌进他的掌心。

他猛地从梦中惊醒，手里的数据板掉落在地面上，在安静的数据访问大厅里发出吓人的响声，引得周围人纷纷侧目，而他无暇顾及，梦里那种恐惧，悲伤，难以置信的复杂情绪都被带进了现实中，让他无法恢复平静。

梦境开始不甘于仅仅在充电模式下占据他的夜晚了，它们逐渐开始侵占他的白天，在他小憩的时候跳出脑海，半休眠模式下进驻他的感官，甚至在他工作的一个恍惚之间就夺走他的意识。情况反复了一周左右不见好转后，他感觉自己不能放任这种情况继续下去了，可惜他也找不到什么人咨询这件事，毕竟他的首席医官朋友现在不在铁堡。

“我倒不知道你还和药师有交情，”蓝霹雳显然对他的烦恼并不在意，倒是对抱怨中提到的首席医官发表了看法：“他的形象在我这边可不算太好，就连在吐着粘液又难沟通的虫族地盘上都能混得开的那些最不挑客户的星际商人也不想和他打交道。”  
“药师？首席医官什么时候换人了？”奥利安几乎是想都没想的问出了这个问题。  
“没换啊，不一直是他吗？”  
“不对，之前明明是R……”奥利安随口就打算回答，然而话到嘴边卡壳了，自己那个首席医官朋友……叫什么来着？他又仔细想了想，他甚至想不起来所谓的朋友的脸。

蓝霹雳盯了他半天，却并没有等到这位不常开玩笑的好友说完剩下的半句话。

最后蓝霹雳挠了挠头，非常不确定的问道：  
“我说……你不会是又从数据库里翻出什么古老的整人方式了吧？”

奥利安有点恍惚，一时间似乎分不清梦境和现实，他甩了甩头，甚至不知道自己为什么会理所当然的认为自己有个首席医官朋友。

他的生活轨迹如此单一，怎么想都不可能和那种医学院的高端精英人才有任何交集。

 

\--

 

“嗯……可能是工作过度导致的思维整理模块过热。”  
合金盾抽出了记忆探针，分析了通过探针得到的数据，并没有看出什么异常：  
“信息时代的通病，用不着大惊小怪的，看多了数据，玩多了游戏，或者仅仅只是升级了什么补丁，都有可能带来点短暂的运转混乱，只要没出现明显的行为异常就不用管它，大脑模块自己就会修复——话说最近政府不是还进行了一次全网络的安全模块升级吗？也说不定你只是刚好对这次的升级补丁有点数据过敏。”

合金盾——警车最近得到的新搭档，似乎刚好在脑模块方面有些长处，于是警车物尽其用的把他介绍给了奥利安。

“我觉得你还是应该去医院正经看看。”警车皱着眉说，他并不是很满意合金盾给出的结论——这很正常，他很少满意任何事情。

“工作太忙，排队太慢，请假费事。”  
奥利安小幅度的耸了下肩，说实话，医院这个词不知道怎么的离他有些遥远，他甚至想不起来医院的排队流程，似乎已经好几百年没进过医院大门了。

“我还以为你只有个朋友叫工作，说真的，你从哪认识这个小数据库管理员的啊。”  
离开前他听到门内的合金盾对着警车问道。

说实话，这问题奥利安也回答不了，可能他们实在是认识的太久了吧，久到他自己都想不起来自己是怎么和这位面冷心热，第一次见面就很难搭话的警员是在哪认识的了。

几周后政府又一次发布了新的安全升级补丁，据说解决了之前版本造成的一些可能出现的bug。

那之后奥利安终于不再做梦了。

难得神清气爽的早晨，他从充电床上醒来，收拾了一下前段时间因为睡眠不足有些杂乱的房间，在床头的抽屉里，他发现了一个不知哪来的变形齿轮，和一张几天后前往卡隆的昂贵机票。他想了想，给警车打了个电话，然而对方似乎忙的脱不开身，暂时没什么时间帮他查询和处理这来历不明的变形齿轮，于是他把这东西扔回了抽屉，仅退掉了去卡隆的机票。

退回的钱很快打到了他的账户上，他看着账户上变多的数字，打算去逛逛附近一家泰伦星人新开的传统书店，看能不能买到点有意思的新书。

生活恢复了正常和平静，奥利安对此感到非常满意。

 

\--9--

数据管理员的小波折对警车的生活来说显得就有些微不足道。他甚至放任了那个来历不明的变形齿轮一直扔在他朋友的手里。让这位工作起来一板一眼的守序派警员放着不合法的事情不管只可能有一个原因——他实在太忙了。忙到他根本没时间思考什么查不到对应身份序列号的变形齿轮到底从哪来的又应该怎么处理这种麻烦事。

各种更加重要的案子一件接一件的堆在他眼前，卡隆的非法音像制品暗中流通，抓捕行动的失败，暗网危险的资金流动，还有之后的铁堡议员疑似被霸天虎杀害案件，哪个都没解决，然后又是震惊全球的“公园奇美拉”大案。上层的施压一次比一次更加严厉，如今已经带着整个行动小队被调派到卡隆安保中心的警车恨不得给自己接上一根充电线全天候不休息连轴转，好让这些案子有所进展。

然而铁堡的案子还没太多眉目，眼前卡隆的烂摊子更是让他两眼发黑。交通中枢被毁，电子迷幻剂大规模泛滥，资源输送管道遭到爆破毁坏，重工业区出现大规模抗议罢工，数据库被删和导致卡隆的金融运转彻底瘫痪。他们这群行动小队像是被困在了这个失去了控制的蛮荒之地，调用任何一点在铁堡毫无难度的资源都难如登天。

几次碰壁之后，警车完完全全的放弃了他一开始的打算：整顿好这里的基本秩序，再高效率的完成上层的任务。现在他干脆利落的暂时改掉了自己被人诟病的宇宙警察强迫症，把所有注意力都放在了一件事情上——抓捕威震天，然后立马头也不回的离开这个根本不讲逻辑的城市。

解决了威震天，一切问题都会迎刃而解——警车这么说服自己。

虽然某种程度上他知道这算自欺欺人。

最近，上层似乎终于对他们的“无能”失去了耐心，空降了一位行动指导来统筹指挥这一次的最新的针对霸天虎核心成员的抓捕行动。  
这位名叫“节点”的低阶议员是跟着御天敌一起来到卡隆汽车人安保局的,全身上下带着来自铁堡中下层官僚体系那种非常讨人厌的谄媚和装模作样，等御天敌一走，这议员就立马就换了态度，带着一副高高在上的神情，对着剩下的人颐指气使了起来。

“我不喜欢这家伙的涂装，他的荧绿色和深蓝色以及那种亮粉色刺得我光学镜有点拾色故障。”合金盾在内线对着警车抱怨道。  
“闭嘴，专心眼前的任务。”警车不打算把时间浪费在和搭档交换对新上司的厌恶之情上。

如果他把每个讨厌的上司都吐槽一遍，那估计三天三夜都说不完，但是很多时候你总要和不喜欢的人合作来完成任务，而这个时候良好的自制力就需要派上用场了。  
在经过冗长的自吹自擂和官场话术之后，众人才终于有了个大概判断：“节点”议员实际上并不打算亲自展现自己的“指挥能力”，他的到来，只是为了带来一个自己负责的还在实验中的安全监控辅助系统，而很明显，这个系统的成败正紧密关乎着他的仕途未来。

“监控系统？我们来卡隆两个月了，现在卡隆的监控探头都有80%处在需要物理层面解决的离线状态。除非你告诉我他那个小小的手提箱里是普神的生命源泉，能让被连电线都偷走的监控探头原地从电线杆上长出来。”  
合金盾在内线继续吐槽，警车知道他说的有道理，但是仍然忍不住考虑回铁堡要不要申请调换搭档——至于有没有人愿意接受调换，明显不在他的思考范围之内。

但不管合金盾怎么吐槽，这个系统仍然像议员声称的那样发挥了至关重要的作用。他们只需要给出大概的罪犯侧写，系统就会提供候选名单，指定具体目标后，系统立马就会标注当前坐标。接下来的一个礼拜，他们先是拘捕了霸天虎的一些外围活动成员，然后顺藤摸瓜的找到了对方下一次的活动地点，又抓住了其不少重要党羽。

最后，他们出其不意的攻入了霸天虎的重要秘密集会，将霸天虎的全部核心成员抓捕归案了。

那些穷凶极恶的犯罪分子甚至在“安全监控辅助系统”的压制下没办法作出太多的抵抗，就被下线了视觉和听觉能力，身体也无法顺利行动，轻而易举的被他们拷上了抑制爪丢入了卡隆如今几乎超员的监狱中。

庆功宴上，所有的人都在开心的庆祝着这重大的胜利，不少人围在节点议员的身边，向他恭维着近在眼前的升迁之路。

然而警车完全没有这样的心情。  
他反复检视着被关入牢房的那些霸天虎核芯成员的资料档案，这种行为没什么意义，但是仍然能减轻一些他心中莫名的焦虑。整个行动太轻松，顺利的让他不安，行动流程上没有任何问题，监狱的管理系统目前也在正常运转，可他就是莫名其妙的晶体管狂跳，仿佛有什么东西在提醒他事情有点不对头。

“你应该更多的相信科技，要知道这才只是它的冰山一角，未来，它能够做到的事情还多着呢。”对于警车的担忧，节点议员显得不以为然，他傲慢的向他举杯，然后飘飘然的转身，和那群追随他的谄媚者们走开了。

庆功宴上的众人无所直觉的欢庆，而监狱中，超额关押的一间间牢房充斥着几乎听不清具体词语的谩骂和敲击墙壁的噪音。在这数不清的挤满了重犯的房间中，只有一间牢房的气氛与众不同，黑暗中，几个机体或站或坐着，安静而耐心，似乎在等待什么。

庆功宴上，节点议员向来不离身的据说装载着那神乎其技的系统的手提箱，忽然不引人注意的闪了闪。  
与此同时，唯一安静的牢房中，坐在地上的救护车终于睁开了眼。

“密钥，拿到了。”

\--

两周后，当红蜘蛛在卡隆的庭审上用他那美妙的喉舌吸引着所有人的目光的时候，监狱里的暴动也几乎在同一时间进行着，不知名的病毒似乎是毫无阻碍的攻破了监狱的防火墙，下线了全部的安保设施。亡命之徒们走出敞开的牢门，如滚滚洪流，碾碎了所有挡在路上的狱警和看守。  
当卡隆议会还没从红蜘蛛那大逆不道的战争宣言中回过神来，他们就绝望的发现，自己已经被数不尽的敌人包围了。  
没有任何预警，没有一个守卫通报，原本应该保卫森严的法庭外，那些训练有素的警卫毫无抵抗的倒在地上，一如当时那群霸天虎被抓捕时的模样。

警车被某种莫名的力量压制在地上，他的光学镜疯狂的闪动着图像错误的重影，有个身影站在离他不远的地方，似乎在对节点议员说着话。

“被自己的武器攻击的感觉如何啊，议员？你们的新系统确实挺好用的。”

而警车身边的节点议员并没有功夫回答，他近乎疯狂的敲击着手提箱中的系统输入界面，大段的输入着各种指令，似乎想要夺回控制权，连对外界的危险都没法做出必要的反应，然而系统不断回复着错误的指示音，似乎并不能短时间内恢复正常。

那个身影发出一声嗤笑，鼓了鼓掌:  
“都这种时候了，还想着挽回，修复它，我都要佩服你们这些人对仕途的执着了。”

法庭内部，仅剩的一些特战队员仍然在艰难的抵抗着，一发防爆弹落在附近，释放的干扰波似乎减弱了“系统”的控制，警车抓住了这一瞬间的机会，一枪射烂了身边节点议员的手提箱。节点议员发出一声惊叫，然后是难以置信的怒吼：“你都做了什么？！”

然而恢复身体控制权的警车懒得理他，他一把拉起陷入混乱的议员，加入了特战队员的突围队伍。他们且战且退，最终靠着定向雷炸出的缺口突围出了法庭。警车回过头，之前说话的那个身影仍然站在那里，他举起枪瞄准，然而来自“系统”的干扰似乎还没有随着手提箱的粉碎完全消失，红白色的机体仍然在他光学镜中重重叠叠，扭曲晃动，让他无法准确聚焦。于是他果断调转枪口，击退了几个附近来袭的敌人。

“撤退！！！”  
他高声向自己的小队下达最终的命令。

卡隆的任务遭遇了重大的失败，所有卡隆上层官员几乎被此次围剿屠杀殆尽，失去了管理者的卡隆被霸天虎一举占领。连御天敌长官也在后续的反攻中被设计落入了威震天的圈套之中。当警车意识到没有胜利希望的时候，他立马带着所剩不多的特战队员离开了卡隆城。  
然而节点议员似乎并没有因为自己的得救感到庆幸，逃亡的路上，他反复自言自语说自己闯了大祸，然而当合金盾想了解更多的时候，他又对此讳莫如深。

警车可没工夫思考节点议员到底在想什么，在他看来，节点议员担心的终究不过是些官场仕途之类的玩意，在生死威胁之下不值一提，如果不是为了这次行动的失败给上级一个交代，警车恐怕会立刻扔掉这个拖累。  
然而节点议员的恐惧并没有随着远离卡隆减少，甚至想要擅自逃离队伍，但在专业训练的特战队员眼中这种行动简直幼稚的可笑，几次出逃失败后，节点议员终于放弃了努力。

当警车终于以为他不再惹麻烦的时候，在回到铁堡的前一天，他突然收到了部下的报告。

节点议员畏罪自杀了。


	7. Chapter 7

\--10--

警车躺在充电床上，翻来覆去的睡不着。  
节点议员的死亡报告，卡隆行动的重大失败，来自上层的兴师问罪，在他大脑模块里搅成了一团糟。两天前在办公室里来自最高安全长官的责问画面仍然清晰的可以直接从记忆匣里拿出来制作鬼畜视频，对方对于他毫不犹豫放弃卡隆和御天敌长官的书面解释暴跳如雷，几乎想把电子报告板拍到他脸上。  
尽管警车认为自己的判断理智而正确，但碍于他糟糕的人际关系，没人为他说话，而很明显，最高安全长官也需要一个发泄渠道，节点议员一死，警车就成为了这个倒霉的替罪羊。  
最终他获得了一个月停薪留职并内部通报批评的处分。

见鬼，他想。

最终他放弃了直挺挺的躺尸在充电床持续盯着空白的公寓天花板的行为，决定喝两杯高纯放松一下。他以前不是个享乐主义者，甚至对所有娱乐性活动敬而远之。不过后来在别人的影响下，他的看法变得没那么偏激了。少量的饮用高纯可以活化神经电路系统——好像有朋友跟他这么说过。

然而冰箱里面空空如也，除了半罐不知道谁放在里面的早就过期的卤素气泡酒，只有几块压缩能量块整齐的码在最下层，很明显，作为一个恨不得住在办公室的工作狂，他已经很久没给公寓的冰箱补充东西了——反正也不会有人来他的公寓作客。

这很符合逻辑，但警车使劲的关上了冰箱门，并骂了一句操。

-

深夜的酒吧里，蓝霹雳正端着一盘颜色古怪市面上看不到的能量小方块，愉快的和经过身边的人打着招呼，高明的营销手段总能让他三言两语间就卖出几块，偶尔还能得到一个热情的亲吻。酒吧前夜的乐队狂欢才结束，他的外装甲上还乱七八糟的贴着来自各种乐队迷友的亮闪闪的贴纸，可爱极了。

“要不是听说你被停薪留职了，我还以为你这是又在进行什么卧底任务呢。”  
蓝霹雳从盘子里拿出几颗能量小方块想给警车，忽然又想起什么，不太确定的问道：  
“等等，你确实没在执行卧底任务对吧。”

警车懒得理他。

于是蓝霹雳愉快的把手里的新型能量块丢进警车面前的小吃碟里，只要警车不抓他，他很愿意和警车分享，或者炫耀一下自己手里的好东西。  
对一个星际商人来说，保持货品的稀有新奇，走在市场前面永远是蓝霹雳的首要追求，至于因此导致的违反检疫进口税务登记之类的小问题，统统不算什么。蓝霹雳以自己的名誉担保，他的货品没有任何安全问题，但是以那些边境检疫局的效率，等所有合法文件下发下来，市场上早就烂大街了——这完全是对方的错。

蓝霹雳的新型能量方块确实口感不错，让最普通的高纯都显出了别样的好味道。警车连灌了两杯，心中的焦虑才压下了几分。节点议员的恐惧在他心中徘徊不去，让警车总觉得自己忽略了什么重要的东西，有什么他所不了解的事情在暗中涌动着，这种超出控制的不安让他非常难受。

不过这件事在警车脑子里并没有纠缠他太久，因为他很快就得到了答案。

他的眼前跳出了一个几乎占据全部视野的巨大信息框：  
【你被监视了】

什么鬼？警车想摘掉自己的战术全息目镜，然而当他的手举到脸边的时候，他愣住了——那里空空如也，很明显它早在自己被停薪留职的时候就按照规定被上交，留在了档案处。

他愣了不到一秒，忽然发现原本热闹的酒吧几乎同时安静下来，所有人像是同一时间傻在了原地。

蓝霹雳伸出手在空中抓了两下，最后扭过头，结结巴巴的问道：  
“你也看到了？”

\--11--

这场突如其来的全球性光学镜“故障”持续了三天。  
铁堡方面声称这是一种新型的病毒，而这背后则是一场有预谋的恐怖主义袭击。

人们迅速被官方声明稳定了情绪，毕竟这所谓的病毒也并没有造成更多的损害，只是有点阻碍视线罢了。网络上甚至有人义正言辞的开始声讨目前身份不明的罪魁祸首，称其为妄想症和一事无成只会散发负能量的废物，应该送去俱五刑。

这些言论迅速在各类社交网站和论坛收到了大部分人的支持，往日疲于奔命的人们似乎瞬间被激发了自己隐藏至深的爱赛博坦之情，站在道德制高点，疯狂攻击着那位不具名的黑客，同时表达了对新领袖竞天择的无限同情和信任，并夸奖他面对一上任就要面临如此艰难的挑战，还能保持冷静和理智，未来一定会成为赛博坦历史上最成功的领袖。  
尽管铁堡方面除了发表了一则声明之外并没有做出任何实质性的应对措施，但网络上的人们仍然口耳相传，猜测这不是简单的病毒，而是外星势力妄图扰乱赛博坦的阴谋诡计，而竞天择领袖已经在为此暗中谋划宏大的棋局，大家应该无视这点不便，照常生活工作，来挫败外星势力的恶毒期待。

那条信息的具体内容被淹没在这场轰轰烈烈的大声讨中，似乎没有任何人在意。

\--12--

另一方面，深陷舆论中心的罪魁祸首像身处不同次元一般，对网络上人们的口诛笔伐恍若未闻。

卡隆的街道上淅淅沥沥的下着小雨，救护车叼着能量冰棒坐在环形竞技场的瞭望台边缘，一条细细的数据线从他颈部连接到手上的微型电脑，以惊人的速度一页页编纂着难以看懂的全新代码。

“我还以为那个该死的系统当时就被他们毁掉了呢。”  
诈骗是最后一个来找救护车进行软件免疫的，事发时他很倒霉的在环面州谈一单新生意，而出于保密性和安全考虑，声波要求对“病毒”的免疫只能小范围限制在卡隆内部的核心成员之中，且须当面进行。

诈骗原本不在声波的核心成员名单上——不过他可不想让自己的光学镜里一直贴着这个狗皮膏药——对，现在这个信息框已经被铁堡发布的热修补丁变成了一个不透明的巨大黑框，诈骗不得不开着高功耗的声呐成像和热成像辅助，才能保证自己走路的时候不撞上哪个脾气暴躁的角斗士并被对方揍到垃圾堆。

作为一个商人，诈骗当然不会天真的以为靠着往日的交情可以找救护车讨来一个免疫资格，何况他们除了生意往来也没什么交情。但他没想到，声波几乎掏空了他多年来的大半库存，包括各种稀有材料和违禁武器配件，才卖给他一个除了领取免疫资格毫无用处的“临时核心成员身份”。

往日坑人无数，如今一夜反贫，诈骗简直要用外星语骂脏话了，但声波对他说这花费物有所值。

随着两声“滴滴”，占据了视野的黑框终于消失了，诈骗松了一口气。

“把那个手提箱称为系统本身，也太抬举那群政客了，那本来就只是个控制交互界面，只要有最高管理者权限，任何一个进行过初级教育的人随时都可以再编新的出来。”  
救护车只顾盯着屏幕上的代码，头也不抬，伸手接过诈骗拔下来的免疫u盘，随手塞进自己腿侧的储物格里，回答道。

霸天虎目前正在建立新的内部通讯网络，震荡波已经完成了基本的内线架构，而救护车此时编写的攻击代码正在测试这个网络的保密性和安全性。

此时声波从内线发来了铁堡方面关于节点议员自杀以及其后续相关处理的秘密情报。救护车扫了一眼，就把那堆情报扔到了一边，在内线嘲笑道：  
“哼，这位议员倒是难得有点自知之明，知道自己弄丢了什么。”

安全系统在卡隆遭遇的失败当然非常严重，说不好节点议员未来的仕途也会就此断送，但为此而死？这很明显超过了。节点议员带着非常经典的铁堡中下层官僚的特征，愚蠢，贪婪，充满野心——但绝对惜命，甚至为此可以放弃尊严和良心。仅仅是断送仕途，不可能让他作出熄灭自己火种的疯狂行为。

就像救护车所说的，系统交互界面任何人都可以编写，只要有管理者权限——当然不是指系统本身，而是赛博坦全球网络——也就是被称为“天网”的网络通行权限。人人都知道“天网”在赛博坦已经建立了几万年，它融入社会的方方面面，通信，沟通，信用体系，金融活动都离不开它。最早“天网”对所有人开放的权限是基本一致的，但后期为了保证社会秩序，议会对其进行了一定程度的调整，使其需要身份认证才能登陆使用了。而根据身份信息的不同开放的功能也不同：罪犯和低信用者只拥有受限的访问权和通信权，普通民众可以使用大部分不受屏蔽的访问、通信权，以及不违反议会规定的信息发布权，更高一级的政府相关部门不仅拥有不受限的群体消息推送权，发布各类安全更新软件，甚至可以管理网络通行的信息流。

这是每个赛博坦人都知道的常识，这没什么好奇怪的。

不过传言中的还有一个最高级的权限，可以不受限制的管理整个天网的所有节点，修改，增加，删除。  
对救护车来说，这不算是传言。

拥有程序最原始代码的他很清楚要实现如此大规模的静默安装和信息流读写必定需要这种程度的权力才行，破解程序对他并不难，难的是如何通过天网大规模的将代码修改写入而不需要任何授权。根据震荡波利用自己议员身份得到的内部消息，天网的权限密钥如此重要，必然不会是一个可以随意复制的编码，它一定会作为一个物理层面上的随机加密模块被项目负责人随身携带——而这种随机加密模块往往只能通过近距离的电磁方式破解盗取。

于是整个计划就是引诱项目负责人来到卡隆，盗取天网密钥，然后立马对程序进行破解，改写，反戈一击。

多亏了节点议员的沾沾自喜和居功自豪，派两个相貌英俊又花言巧语的探子带着破解模块在庆功酒会上接近一个被高纯泡的脑子不清醒的家伙实在不是什么难事。

\--13--

卡隆市，地下议会厅。  
威震天还没有出现，其余霸天虎的核心成员们围坐在圆桌旁，对这几天的形势相互交流着各自的观点。

红蜘蛛打断了众人的低语，高声道：  
“难以置信，这样的逆天神器掌握在我们手里，我们几乎可以毫不费力的命令所有妨害我们的人立刻跳进熔炉，再让剩下的所有民众真心实意的相信我们霸天虎才是他们正统的统治者。”

“红蜘蛛说得对。”圆桌对面的救护车表示了赞同。

红蜘蛛被被这句赞同噎了一下，但仍然继续了自己的发言，在这件事情上，他难得表现出了自己科学家的直截了当的思维方式：  
“想想看吧，它几乎可以改写历史。可威震天呢？他竟然仅仅拿它来弹了一个愚蠢的信息框？”

“红蜘蛛说得对。”  
救护车再次表示同意。

然而英俊的追踪者对这位霸天虎元老级成员的捧场并不领情，他甚至狠狠地瞪了救护车一眼，冷哼了一声，然后闭上了嘴。

“红蜘蛛认为你在讽刺他。”  
内线里声波善解人意的解开了救护车的困惑，救护车耸了耸肩，向声波表示自己绝无此意。

威震天出现之后详细检阅了各方的计划进程和相关结果报告。

震荡波的霸天虎内网系统基本通过了安全测试和反嗅探测试，只需要再进行两次压力检测便可以交付运作，后续调试将移交声波进行。追踪者小队已经完成了卡隆城的高空检视，汽车人留下的镇压设施基本拆除或移交了控制权限，现如今卡隆已经完全处于霸天虎的掌控之中。声波收集到的民意数据并不乐观，人们对这次事件无所反应，甚至表面上显得更加支持铁堡议会了。

救护车对这个结果毫不意外，这也是他为什么比起威震天的计划，觉得红蜘蛛的看法更符合实际的原因。  
威震天正在敲击这树立了千百年的铜墙铁壁的钢铁监狱，叫醒其中沉睡的众人，想要撼动铁堡，他需要力量，更需要支持。

可如果他们并不想醒来呢？

救护车对此并不乐观，作为一个曾经的精英阶层，他不怀疑这位角斗士可以轻松拧掉所有议会成员的脑袋，可叫醒一群装睡的人？  
得了吧，救护车觉得还不如让自己给所有人脑子里装点新的洗脑病毒来的更快一些。

然而威震天对这个结果没有发表什么看法。

“三天后开始第二阶段。”他这样对救护车说。

网络密钥的使用权限不可能永远掌握在霸天虎的手里，节点议员的死或许没让他们第一时间意识到这件事，但一旦这件事继续推进，议会绝不会放任霸天虎继续为所欲为，比起掩盖节点议员造成的污点，天网掌控在敌人手中明显更加危险。救护车毫不怀疑那些只会玩零和游戏的家伙发现自己控制不了天网，会做出什么疯狂的事情。

换言之，这是只能使用一次的杀手锏。  
也难怪红蜘蛛会对此心生不满，认为此举极端浪费了巨大的优势。

于是救护车再次确认道：“你真的不后悔？”

银色的角斗士的回答没有一丝犹豫。  
“这是值得的。”

\--14--

三天后，当仍然停职中的警车光学镜中的黑框忽然消失的时候，他看到在街道的所有路人忽然全部的终止了所有的动作，周围瞬间陷入了一片骇人的死寂。

然后所有人忽然一致将头扭向了铁堡参议院的方向，静默一分钟后，不约而同的运行了自己的发声器——  
“【你被控制了】。”

那声音整齐划一，时间丝毫不差，连续重复了三遍，如同出自一个人之口。  
明明是大白天，街道上的气氛却变得极端诡异而恐怖，像是什么精神层面的惊悚电影，警车听着自己的声音不受控制的传出咽喉，与他人的融为一体在街道上回荡。他无法驱动自己的身体，但这种失控的感觉总让他有点熟悉。

节点议员在宴会上的那句“它能做到的事情还多着呢”此时忽然鲜明的浮现在了他脑海中，而他也终于知道节点议员最后到底在恐惧什么了。

警车的可怕猜想对议会而言毫无意义，这场灾难逼疯了他们。他们挨家挨户的关闭了所有人的发声模块，卫生局声称先前的病毒已经从光学镜转移到了发声模块，并会随时进化，此举是为了大家的安全考虑，而且只是暂时的。  
整个赛博坦在这个举措下，一时间竟变成了哑巴之星。

恐惧也许会传染，但它的传播途径并非只有言语。眼神，动作，磁场的扰动，都会暴露人们的不安。铁堡方面声称已经在加紧研制的疫苗似乎仍然只存活在官方的通告中，而“病毒”却已经从仅仅扰乱人的视线上升到了控制人的行动方面了，这是完全不同的性质。

至今仍然没有任何团体和个人发声，声明对此次事件负责。

人们在恐惧中等待着这位暗藏在阴影中的魔鬼下一步行动又会造成怎样的灾难。

然而最后，他们等来的却只有一份项目资料——那是一个被称为“铁堡之盾”的项目，从立项开始，每一次迭代，每一次更新，每一个更新的版本号，每一串隐藏在系统安全升级中的子程序都被详细地包含在了这份资料中。  
它向所有人展示了所谓的“病毒”到底是什么，又是如何一点点组装进所有人的身体里，最终构建成一个完整的程序，以不为人知的方式盗取每个人的隐私，修改他们的个人数据库，并控制它们的大脑模块的。

警车终于知道节点议员口中冰山一角的整个项目到底承载着什么样的功能。整份资料其实并不冗长，它省略了最繁杂的那些具体实验内容，却证据详实的将矛头指向了项目的主导参与人员。人们可以从那些政府秘密文件和视频资料上一目了然的看到那些铁堡议员是如何理所当然的蔑视民众的尊严——有的人甚至还曾在上任时道貌岸然的宣称着尊重任何机械生命的的基本机权，并借此获得大量支持。

“我不觉得这有什么意义。”  
救护车翻着声波整理的那份资料，出于安全考虑，里面隐去了和他有关的实验概要——救护车也同意这个做法，毕竟将自己再次曝光只能招来麻烦，而忘记他的朋友们也并不会因此恢复记忆，因为程序本来就不是那样运行的。

红白的角斗士看起来对威震天的计划缺乏信心：  
“赛博坦现在就像一个岌岌可危的拥挤房间，而铁堡就是塞在这房间里的钢铁巨齿兽，人们互相争斗，只为了获取一点仅剩的空间。现在你大声喊起来了，告诉他们这房间里有一只可恨的巨齿兽，你以为他们会感谢你的提醒吗？不，他们不会，他们只会更加恨你，唯恐你惊扰了这巨兽，让它踩死更多的人，甚至挤垮了这间危房。”

“那是因为他们害怕。如果我告诉他们，他们有能力杀死这巨兽呢？”银白的角斗士反问道。

救护车盯着威震天看了一会，问道：“你要进行一次全球死亡投票？”

威震天很高兴自己这位队友和他的默契并不仅仅局限在角斗场之上。

这场全球性的死亡投票仍然依托于已经被救护车破解的“铁堡之盾”，投票对象是所有主导了“铁堡之盾”的重要成员。

尽管官方厉声喝止着这次投票，他们宣称这个项目确实违反了铁堡最高法，它只是由一小部分居心不轨的议员秘密推动的，铁堡承诺会追究这些人的罪责给大众一个交代，但这必须在正式的审判下进行，而不是像这样不负责任的粗暴投票。

也许往日人们会接受这个说法，但今天这招不再奏效了。也许是多日失声的寂静和恐惧消磨了民众自欺欺人的乐观，也许是铁堡的无能助长了人们的愤怒和胆量。他们很清楚这些不过是铁堡一贯的说辞，日后这个项目只会换个名字继续上线，而除了几个替死鬼，真正掌握权力的人不会被这伤到分毫。

当第一个“死亡”投出之后，就像打破了寂静的黑夜一般，引发了更多的跟随。最初只是零星的几个，然后逐渐连成一片，蔓延开来，那些投票汇聚成对铁堡震耳欲聋的“不”。在这反抗的声音中，主导项目的参与者被80%以上的票数宣告了死刑，这些拥有“铁堡之盾”管理者权限的家伙脑中往日用来监控他人的程序如今被救护车反向破解，成了消灭他们自己的利刃。他们的自我处决视频全球同步直播，毫不留情的嘲讽着铁堡的尊严。

处决视频没有播放到最后，“天网”终于完成了全球性的重启更新，救护车手中的密钥也因此失效了。

“我还是想问，浪费了这样巨大的底牌，就为了这么一场闹剧，而霸天虎甚至在此次事件中完全隐身，丝毫没有因此获得支持和声望，值得吗？”  
当一切结束，救护车看向威震天。

“这确实只是场闹剧，但如果这能让他们意识到自己有权选择，有权反抗，有权说不——那我的回答就是：值得。”  
银色的角斗士如此说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【一些和正文没什么关系的脑内补完，想不出该塞哪里就放作者有话说吧】
> 
> 少量喝酒活化神经是救护车说的。救护车以前住的地方离警车的宿舍不远也就一两站地，偶尔会来坐坐，顺便给他冰箱里补给点东西，免得他哪天生病一个人在宿舍饿死了（什么老妈子心态）。
> 
> 不过那半瓶气泡酒不是救护车的锅，是有次爵士跟救护车一起来的时候趁没人注意偷偷从冰箱里拿出来喝了，剩的又塞回去了（什么损友）。


	8. Chapter 8

\--15--

之前的行动并没有直接的提升霸天虎的知名度，但铁堡的公信力和民众支持度却确实遭到了空前的打击。  
威震天绝口不提这件事，仍然继续霸天虎的例常活动，集会，演讲，他天然带有一种令人畏惧，信服，崇拜的气质，他的语言充满力量和希望，令更多的追随者开始向着卡隆聚集。

救护车已经记不清第一次军事冲突是什么时候开始的了。  
或者说，他很难定义到底从哪一次开始可以算是正经的军事冲突。他只记得最开始来的只是一些零星的特别行动队——打败他们并不比在角斗场上赢过那些声名显赫的战队更难。然后是一些雇佣军，或者没有正式战斗编号的兵种混杂的小联队。

然而在准备充分的霸天虎面前，这些攻击无关痛痒。充足的物资和储备丰富的军火让卡隆几乎没有什么战损，救护车甚至不需要停下角斗场的比赛去救治伤员。

角斗场，对，角斗场的比赛仍然在继续着。  
不过如今它已经不再是贵族们玩乐的场所，倒更像是一种卡隆的传统节目了。威震天偶尔也会上场，但不再是为了讨取哪位位高权重的议员的欢心，也不再是为了赢得活下去的资格，他走上角斗场的高台，在追随者们狂热的欢呼声中环顾，如同一头巡视领地的银色钢铁巨狮，神色傲然冷冽，捏碎几个脑袋又或者刺穿几个火种，只为了展示力量。

而向威震天挑战的人前仆后继，既有想打败他以获得铁堡许诺的功名利禄的莽夫，也有仅仅想要证明自己更强的勇士，更有想以生命为代价近距离感受偶像光芒的狂热崇拜者——没有人被失败者的死亡吓到，人们只会在钢铁的碎片与能量液中崇拜着胜利者的英姿，并越发狂热和渴望战斗。

这里的大部分人只信奉一个简单粗暴的法则，弱者淘汰，强者留存，仿佛战斗就是他们全部的人生价值。  
这是角斗士的城市，这是卡隆的精神所在。

霸天虎盘踞于此，不费吹灰之力就拥有了大量悍不畏死的战士，但想要拥有正统的军队，他们仍然需要更多的战地经验。  
幸运的是铁堡的议员们目前仍然为如何挽回民众的信任焦头烂额，傲慢和短视让他们对卡隆这片本来就没有太多经济价值的法外之地漠不关心，甚至认为要对这样的一群乌合之众出动军队只会惹来笑话，于是那些象征性派出的部队反而成了霸天虎的战士们最好的练手炮灰。

在这些反反复复的军事冲突中，霸天虎的势力范围逐渐蔓延到了周边的城市，越来越多的城镇开始挂上了霸天虎的标志。

威震天这种通过角斗场展示实力并获取忠诚的方法确实非常聪明，大量强大的战士如今在霸天虎内部以他为首，有效的稳固着他的地位和统治。

当银色的角斗士在竞技场和集会中巩固自己对霸天虎的掌控力的时候，救护车正蹲在战壕里听着那群曾经是角斗士的士兵们讲着关于竞技场的低级笑话。

尽管声波认为救护车有义务也使用这样的办法尽快获得霸天虎内部的更多支持和声望，保证自己在霸天虎内部的重要地位，而不是在霸天虎的壮大中逐渐边缘化，最后变成一个无足轻重的早期成员。

可救护车对此明显缺乏热情。

在救护车又一次打算比赛前偷偷开溜的时候，声波早有准备的截住了他。

然而这位一贯“不怎么霸天虎”的角斗士只是把玩着手里的离子刀，毫无愧疚的说：  
“我觉得没我威震天也能赢——你看，自从钢锁那一战之后威震天就没什么像样的对手了。”  
声波知道他这是在故意装傻，没有回应，只是仍然拦着他。

于是救护车只好皱着眉头望向竞技场，他的目光纠结又嫌弃，仿佛那是一场滑稽而愚蠢的猴戏，而声波正要逼着他加入表演。

“找红蜘蛛去。”  
手臂长短的离子刀伸展又折叠，最后转了两圈被救护车轻车熟路的插回腿侧的刀鞘中。  
“我不跟你讲道理，反正你知道我是怎么想的，”  
他自嘲的轻哼了一声，  
“我要是擅长争权夺利这种事情，当初也不会被扔到卡隆这破地方来。”

声波让步了。  
战场一样可以积累声望，不如捷径快，但总比没有强。

于是救护车除了偶尔回来为威震天调整机体，或者特别需要的时候会去震荡波的实验室帮忙，大部分时间都蹲在战壕里玩起了拼拼乐。  
他觉得与其摆出元老的样子坐在圆桌前虚与委蛇谋划大局，还不如跟着这群粗俗不堪的低阶士兵们待在一起，至少说话不用绕三圈思考对方言辞中的陷阱，实在不想听对方在维修台上尬聊，他甚至还可以关掉他们的发声模块。

\--16--

百足之虫死而不僵，霸天虎在战场上也不会永远顺风顺水。在水晶城附近的平原上他们终于还是碰上了一场硬仗。战线数次推进又被打回。伤亡的数字还在上升，霸天虎的部队经过几次调整和兵员补充，终于勉强稳住了局势。

炮火在身边响起的时候，救护车正坐在战壕里充耳不闻的吃着盒子里的焦油能量速食泡面——来自诈骗的奇怪战场补给，据说是什么泰伦星人的新产品。几颗炮弹轰炸的近了，将他身边的新兵吓得一哆嗦，然而救护车丝毫未动，仿佛罩在他们头上的不是一张基本防不住什么的反扫描纤维膜，而是一层可以媲美宇宙战舰的坚不可摧的超级能量罩。

几个见惯场面的角斗士老兵嘻嘻哈哈的走过来，把这个明显不属于卡隆的青灰色涂装的小伙子从救护车的身边拉走。  
“怕什么，你来之前难道没听说过，我们这支部队可是整条战线上伤亡率最低的吗？”  
“听说过，长官！”  
“哈！他竟然叫我长官！”红色涂装的大个子火炮手笑的直不起腰来，而他绿色的战友乘机则给了他一个肘击。

“看样子这小家伙是第一次上战场，让我来给你点忠告：”  
旁边黄绿相间的中型机正在调试和自己相互衔接的重火力枪管，然后传动了几下齿轮，插话道：  
“拿好你的冲锋枪，一会开战后，记得把所有的子弹都塞进那群贴着红标的炉渣后挡板里面去，然后带着你的火种屁滚尿流的滚回来，记住，只要火种完好，我们的神医就能把你拼成一个棒透了的好机。”  
他们神色泰然，仿佛在进行一次没什么危险的野营。  
于是青灰色的新兵逐渐安定下来。

救护车对这一切没做任何评价，他吃完泡面，看着他们开战后宛如野牛一般冲出战壕，然后望着天翻了个白眼，跟在后面收拾残局。

-

青灰色的新兵再次醒来，发现自己又回到了战壕里。记忆里被炮火撕裂双腿的感觉仍然真实的可怕。他艰难的抬起身子，两条腿好好的接在他的身上——除了那不是他的。  
他赶忙又看了看四周，之前的队友们仍然健在，甚至有余力相互甩锅配合不力，战壕里只是多了一堆零零散散的敌方的尸体。他抬起头，发现始作俑者已经结束了工作，坐在一堆零散的医疗工具旁边，正无所顾忌的吃着压缩能量块，手上甚至还有没擦干净的能量液。

这新兵到底只是来自远离卡隆的一个偏僻小镇，加入霸天虎的势力也并没有多久。铁堡的高等贵族置换身体对他来说望尘莫及，卡隆角斗场的生死拼杀对他也没有太大概念，因此面对此情此景，他还是非常难以接受的，甚至起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，脑子里各种伦理道德问题搅成了一锅粥。

又一个被威震天的演讲骗进来的愣头青——救护车面对这青灰色新兵死死盯着他的目光，心想。  
“有什么问题吗，士兵。”

“我不明白您为什么这种时候还能吃的下去，长官！”  
这新兵张口结舌了半天，问了一个他和最纠结的事情关系不太大的问题。

“你喝过尸体里的能量液吗，士兵？”救护车咽下最后一口能量块，反问道。

“没有！长官！”

“和它比起来，没有加工过的能量矿都算是美味了。”  
救护车说着，仿佛想起自己在卡隆角斗场最底层垃圾堆里求生存的日子，不过他并没有太过沉浸这种感慨。  
“我第一次喝的时候没有经验，那里面混进的硫化废水让我躺了两天，我当时以为自己会死。如果你打算从战场里回收能源，我建议你使用离心机过滤再使用。“

“可长官……”

他的目光略过战场外不远处高耸入云的水晶城，霸天虎的地势不利，消耗过高，补给也当然并不像宣传的那样无穷无尽。  
“如果这场拉锯战继续打下去，很快你就会需要学会应用这项技能了。”

\--

作为一个在冲突最开始就宣布中立的城市，水晶城有着几乎仅次于铁堡的防守。巨大的能量防护罩将这个美丽精致的城市环抱其中，它几乎是从城市建成之初就一直存在至今，不得到允许，任何人或者武器都无法通过其屏障。它镇守着通往各大板块的交通要道，其下方更是有几处资源丰富的矿产，附近还有几座产量惊人的冷铸配件工厂，一旦这些工厂愿意，它们几乎立刻能够转型成冷铸士兵的兵工厂。

水晶城的态度暧昧不明，霸天虎内部对于要不要攻打它也一时间难以定夺——得到它的好处如此诱人，攻打它的风险和代价又太过高昂，即使是理性与逻辑著称的震荡波也一时间陷入了沉思。

救护车当然是不赞成攻打的那一派，当然除了代价问题，他也并不愿意将这些中立地带卷入战火。

只是局势如果继续下去，明显对霸天虎不利。  
而就在此时，水晶城的议会忽然发来了消息。

他们希望进行一次霸天虎和铁堡方面的三方会谈。声波认为这是个陷阱，而红蜘蛛则明显更希望威震天同意这次会谈，他甚至自告奋勇加入威震天的随行队伍，似乎对于说服水晶城议会加入霸天虎这件事信心十足。

作为曾经的首席医师，他当然近距离接触过几次御天敌，他态度狂妄，性格粗暴而直接，信奉武力解决一切，但这位新上任的竞天择救护车却了解不多，他只能凭借印象里仅有的一两次见面和如今战场上的状况推测对方的性格似乎非常谨慎。  
救护车有些迟疑。

但最终他还是同意了红蜘蛛的“议和”票。

然后他立即后悔了——在看到红蜘蛛一个人连滚带爬的逃回来，并向所有人大喊大叫那个众人明显得不能再明显的事实后。  
“这是个陷阱！竞天择私自带领了一支异能者小队在进入议会厅前就袭击了我们！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 地理我看着赛博坦地图乱编的，地图上只有水晶城遗址，所以水晶城具体情况我也乱编的。  
> 感觉写的味同嚼蜡。威救同人，结果威救都没说上几句话，这真的没问题吗


	9. Chapter 9

\--17--  
在大部分人的印象中，威震天这个名字似乎总是带着一种强大，冷酷，不可阻挡，不可违逆的令人畏惧的气势。这是属于引领者的名讳，属于掠食者的称呼，这名字的主人生来便带着利爪和尖牙，他如此高高在上，一呼百应，从者如云，任何不愿叩拜的愚者都将被毫不留情的撕碎。

然而对威震天本人来说，这不过是崇拜者的臆想。

在他不算漫长的生命里，比起掌控一切的强者，作为孤身一人的弱者被人压迫，愚弄，掌控的时间反而要远远长的多。哪怕除去他还被称为D-16时那些作为矿工，没人在意死活的日子，除去他因为发表不被允许的言论就被关押在监狱，被毫无理由的折磨殴打的时光——仅仅从他以威震天之名成为角斗士算起，成为常胜冠军也才不过短短几十年，而在这之前，他遇到的比他更加高大致命的对手更是数不胜数，那时他的身后没有队友，没有同伴，没有追随者，目光所及尽是想要将他碾成碎片的敌人，他甚至不止一次觉得自己撑不下来，但结果是他仍然活到了现在。

他实在是太熟悉这种感觉了，因此面对当下这种困境，这实在是很难让他生出更多的恐惧和不安来。

他的手臂被三道防暴锁反剪在身后，完全没有动弹的可能。脖子上的项圈向内生着尖刺，穿过他颈部的线路精准的刺进他的中枢神经中，以破坏性的电流不断干扰着他的动作指令，一条结实的铁链扣在其上，向地面拉紧，强迫他的脊背弯曲成一个臣服的姿态。两个身材高大的异能士兵站在他身后，随时防止他有所异动。

但即使是这样的状态也并不能让他面前的上位者感到安心。这位在御天敌落败后仓促上位的被称为竞天择的新领袖似乎显著的缺少作为领袖的威严，这让他那副与历代领袖型号相似的机体显得有些不搭调，比起领导模块的升级，反倒更像是某种拙劣的改造和仿制出的装甲外壳。

竞天择双手交叉坐在高处，目光谨慎的审视着下方的囚犯。反叛者的一举一动如今都受到控制，却丝毫没有散发出哪怕一丁点慌乱的气息。为了挫掉对方的锐气，早在刚抓到他的时候，竞天择就命令手下的力场异能者碾碎了威震天的双腿。然而这位银色的角斗士亲眼看着自己的腿从脚尖开始被外力一寸寸碾平，破碎，溅出能量液，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，不可控的向上卷成骇人的一团废铁，也仅仅只是因为剧痛短暂而本能的绷直了身躯。  
他特意让手下一条腿一条腿来，就是为了延长这个过程，可反叛者从始至终竟然连一声痛呼都不曾发出，更别提哭叫和求饶了。

对方甚至还在这些结束之后有余力发出几声嘲笑：  
“如果就是你们全部的能耐，那你们得再努力点，这种程度甚至还不如我躺在维修台上被医生焊接电路更刺激。”

除此之外，这头银色野兽便再不开口。那双鲜红的光学镜直直的望向这边，冰冷的不带任何温度，竟让竞天择中生出一种错觉，仿佛位置调转，对方是掌控局面的掠食者，而自己才是砧板上的食物。

这位上任不久的领袖指尖无意识的敲击着扶手，暴露出内心莫可名状的焦虑。

“挖掉他的眼睛。”  
竞天择命令道。那对光学镜无法再聚焦到他身上之后，他压下了内心的不适感——这不过是一群乌合之众。没了头，徒有庞大的身躯，终究不可能咬开水晶城坚不可摧的防御。

竞天择不急于立马杀掉威震天，尽管这会是个简单快速的解决方案，但对他来说远不是最优解。他的死亡也许可以沉重打击叛军，又或者反而会让他成为英雄鼓舞他们——但不管走向是好是坏，他得到的只会是一句关于领袖恪尽职守的评价，这终究不能为竞天择带来什么切实的好处。

他走向窗边，望着盘踞在水晶城外的霸天虎军队，目光贪婪。

如果能够驯服这只银色的猛兽，那为竞天择带来的将不仅仅是民众的支持，更好，他会拥有一支完全属于自己的军队，让他有足够的筹码和议会争夺权力，不再只作为议会的傀儡，甚至反过来掌控他们，无尽的王权都将握在他一个人的手中。

这让他激动的几乎要颤抖起来。

而在这万全的城堡中，他自然有着足够的时间让这群叛军的首领屈服。

\--

温热的能量液流出空洞的眼眶，从威震天的脸上不断滴落，疼痛裹挟着黑暗包围了他，视觉神经的损坏牵连了大脑的其他模块，让他有些难以控制身体的平衡。折磨，羞辱，拷问，这些东西对他来说毫无意义，他在黑暗中沉默的承受着这一切，竞天择的声音在他周围起起落落，带着某种不切实际的期待和渴望，而他只觉得吵闹。

竞天择那些缺乏创意的折磨改变不了他懦弱无能的事实，冠冕堂皇的劝降也掩盖不了他愚蠢可笑的欲望。

威震天的沉默严格意义上来讲并不是在逞英雄，他只是对此无话可说。

他曾如此努力的说过，写过，叫喊过，然而不管何种方式，何种语言，对这些掌权者来说都只不过是扰人的噪音罢了。他们醉心的只有金钱与权力，眼里看不到任何与此无关的东西。最终他发现他们只能听懂一种语言，它叫做暴力，只能看懂一种文字，它叫做死亡。

那就这样吧——威震天心想，某种东西在他内心扎下了根，将他的意志变得日益坚固。他不再为自己辩解，也不再尝试沟通和改变。他清楚自己将走的路，然后追随者在他身后逐渐聚集。

如果只能用战争来对话——  
那就这样吧。

\--

当银色的角斗士在华丽恢弘的水晶城穹顶下以沉默应对折磨的时候，霸天虎阴暗的地牢里却正是另一番景象。  
冰冷而漫长的金属走廊在黑暗中向前安静的延伸，仿佛永远也走不到尽头。两侧的监牢中散发着化学药品腐蚀金属后升腾出的刺激性气味。从监牢的缝隙中漫出的充满恶臭的液体经年累月的侵蚀地表，渗进地下，已经把原本平整的走廊地面变得看不出原本的材质和涂层。破旧而结实的合金栅栏中横七竖八的伸出一些破烂的残肢，而剩下的机体则隐没在栅栏之后的黑暗里，形状模糊的看不出死活。

一位低阶士兵匆匆穿过走廊，坑坑洼洼的脆弱地表随着他的脚步溅起几滴肮脏的泥点和结块的铁屑。旁边栅栏里伸出的机械手忽然剧烈的抓挠了几下，发出尖锐的金属摩擦声，将这可怜的年轻人吓了一跳。他加快了自己的脚步，刺鼻的气味和令人想要呕吐的压迫感紧紧环绕着他，让他只想尽快交付情报官所需的物品，然后立马离开这噩梦般的地方。

走廊的尽头，经过身份验证后的多层安全门依次打开升起，在这最严防死守的牢房之内，一具早已被铁堡方面公开举行过葬礼的机体正被磁力锁铐在身后的拷问墙上。霸天虎的情报官背对着大门，只略微抬了一下手臂，示意士兵将东西放在旁边的桌子上。

墙上的牢犯已经被立场带分解成无数细小的机体构件，又被体内不曾切断的神经和能源管线连在一起，丝丝络络的摊开在墙上，管线闪烁蠕动，持续传送神经着信号与能源，表示这具机体仍未死亡。  
年轻的士兵不敢多看，将怀中的箱子放在牢房正中央的长桌上，坐在桌边的刑讯官正低着头，头顶的灯光将他的角徽边缘照的发白，然而他的脸深埋在阴影中，给人一种难以排解的压力。他检查了箱子里的物品，挥挥手表示没有问题，士兵如蒙大赦，然后一秒都不耽搁的离开了此地。

墙上的囚犯看着士兵逃一般的背影发出一声讥笑，神经线路牵动他那仅剩的半张完好的脸，显得恐怖又扭曲。  
“他确实应该怕我，这是他的本能。”这曾经的赛博坦领袖说。他的发声模块随着运作在空气中颤动，带着电子干扰的噪音。

声波没有理会他。在他看来，这位像拼图一样被黏在墙上的铁堡政权前代言人，如今只不过是在用言语来掩饰自己悲惨的境遇罢了。  
震荡波早在几周前就结合救护车提供的医学资料将这位不可一世的神选之人从里到外每一块机械构件都分解的清清楚楚，御天敌的机体数据如今对他们再无更多价值可言——如果不是为了他大脑模块中可能有价值的信息，他绝不会活到现在。

读心者的能力在御天敌的身上失灵——尽管早些时候救护车解释过类似的等级问题，权限问题——他说的不是很明确，只是一些经验总结和猜想，更多的东西仍然需要震荡波的研究数据。  
但不管怎样，这都让习惯且善于挖掘他人秘密的情报官心情明显不是很好。他很乐意一片一片的把御天敌那张狂妄的脸揭下来，如果这能让他吐出更多水晶城的防御弱点的话——可普通的刑讯对一位前领袖见效缓慢，而他们没有太多时间可以浪费。

震荡波的研究大部分集中在物理层面，精神层面的脑模块深度破解不是他的长项，于是这个重任落到了救护车的头上。

这位霸天虎内技术最高的医学专家此时的心情也不见得比情报官的更好。

从最开始他就在一直避免自己参与到御天敌的这件事当中来，提供医学资料，辅助计算研究数据，他慷慨的提供震荡波需要的一切协助，只要这能让他不用直接接触这位自己曾经服务过的前领袖。

他整理着面前的脑模块探针和意识安全阀，将它们一件一件的组装到自己手上。严格说来，救护车也不是专业的脑科领域人员，他不擅长那些更加温和隐秘且可以反复操作的精神控制，挖掘秘密，剪切意识，这要求更复杂的技术训练——救护车毫不犹豫的舍弃了这种耗时且效果不确定的解决路线，他的方案更像是一次性的暴力破解，通过进攻性的病毒瓦解目标的人格和精神，将其变成一块开放所有访问权限的无意识数据库——这不是审讯，这是一场谋杀，被破解的人将不会再恢复自我意识和人格。

某种不安和压力环绕着他，让他故意将自己的动作放慢，再放慢。

声波不清楚救护车的抗拒源于何处，就像读心者不能读出他人自己也不知道的事情。

是医生的善良吗？似乎不是。  
救护车很清楚所谓的医学誓言不过是一段没有意义的静态代码，就像hello world或者永远不会被引用的函数声明，这段短短的代码除了占用空间毫无用处，它其中甚至中不包含任何条件判断和程序唤醒，因此当他在卡隆杀掉第一个人的时候也没造成过任何阻碍。

是对曾经的领袖心存敬重吗？不，也不是。  
这位领袖脾气暴躁，高傲自大，目中无人。哪怕在救护车还是卡隆的首席医官的时候，对他也说不上有太多好感。他们的交集仅限于那些必要的维修和检查，医生和病人，上司和下属，除此之外再无联系。

或者……还有恐惧。  
然而作为一位卡隆的高阶角斗士，这无疑是救护车最不想承认的一种。这种情绪早在救护车还在竞技场底层摸爬滚打的时候就被他连同那些损坏的机体部件一起扔进了垃圾堆，救护车不愿承认它，就像他不想记起在低阶比赛中那些所有耻辱、愚蠢、不堪的场景一般。在角斗士的法典中，怯懦和犹豫是如此可耻，因为它永远只会带来失败。

但不管理性上救护车如何说服自己，当御天敌的机体被放平在他面前的时候，救护车的身体仍然几乎僵硬的没法动弹。

他的手颤抖着，意识几乎无法正确驱动身体。一种焦虑感和羞耻感抓挠着他，让他不安的想要移开目光，不断的搅乱他的思维，但救护车仍然强迫自己紧盯着眼前的机体——这让他冰冷的机体上凝结了一层薄薄的水汽。

灵魂的神殿中，庄严的审判者们举起神杖。

神杖沉重的敲向大地，伴随着审判者们低沉的斥责。  
不敬！  
那声音和金属撞击的重音席卷了他的磁场。  
亵渎！  
又一次重击在神经线路中引起一场战栗。  
你应当跪拜！  
声音化为锁链从四面八方缠绕过来，将他束缚，然后收紧，向地面压下去。

救护车的手指紧抠住桌子的边缘，他的光学镜剧烈的收缩，仅仅是站在那里几乎就要耗尽全力。

他数次尝试将探针插进御天敌的大脑模块，然而怎么也办不到。

御天敌从不曾将任何人放在眼里过，被领导模块升级过的他是赛博坦唯一的领袖，而其他人不过是服务于他的零件，医生或者士兵，此人或者旁人，对他没有任何区别。在他眼里，力量才是唯一的答案，他甚至不关心议会在利用他的权力在赛博坦上干什么，他只想变得更强，除此之外的事情毫无价值。用他的话说——“议会的那些蠢货总在妄图玩弄自己控制不了的东西。几千万年了，他们从来都没变过。”

但此时此刻，他仍然敏锐的意识到面前审讯官那古怪的反应，挣扎的态度。这位只有半张脸的前领袖对此毫无意外，他裂开了嘴角，像在看某种低阶的生物，目光充满悲悯：  
“感到恐惧是正确的，你应该遵从自己的感觉，只有残缺，畸形，异常的家伙才感觉不到它的存在，而它们注定被淘汰。”

御天敌的声音在空气中震动，传递，钻进救护车的大脑模块。

灵魂的神殿中，数万只女妖在他脑中尖叫着他的罪恶，要他悔改，要他放弃，要他祈求神明的宽恕。

这不过都是幻觉。  
救护车想。  
这不过，都是，他流水线的，该死的，幻觉。

情报官走到了救护车的身边，读心者的手按在他的手腕处，几条细小的数据探针从掌心伸出，接入了救护车的外置数据节点，来自异能者特殊的精神波动有效的中和了他异常的精神压力。

在读心者的帮助下，救护车逐渐冷静下来，将探针准确无误的刺入了御天敌的脑模块。破解协议开始启动，表层意识的防火墙在他面前逐个攻破。

进入里层意识世界后，他看到完整的御天敌正坐在王座之上。巨大的压迫感中断了他的破解进程，让他后退了几步，而这位前领袖的虚像睥睨着他，如同在看一只不自量力的蝼蚁。

“霸天虎不过是一群乌合之众，像一群吵着要糖吃的孩子，得不到满足就大吵大闹的想破坏一切，然而废铁就算堆在一起也仍然是废铁，没有任何未来可言。”

“议会花了多少功夫来削弱领导模块的影响力？几十代？几百代？”  
这位精神空间中的领袖摊开手：  
“可到头来你瞧，哪怕我身上没有领导模块，被它选择、升级过的我仍然是你唯一的领袖，这是赛博坦人最初的本能。镌刻在你最始源的代码中的忠诚，在你的神经线路中一遍遍提醒着，谁才是你真正的主人。”

御天敌的声音比在现实世界更加充满了诱惑力，带着一种难以抗拒的精神信息素将救护车团团包围。

理智发出警告，而感情却催促着他服从。  
某种冥冥的力量在他心中建立起一副美好的愿景：他停止了破解，反向修复了御天敌的精神立场，拔出了探针，杀掉了霸天虎的情报官，并带着御天敌回到铁堡，从此拥有享不尽的荣华富贵和一直怀念的安稳生活，曾经的朋友，工作，名誉，地位，再次回到了他的身边。

“向你神选的领袖效忠，然后我会给你赢得的奖赏。”

这简直太简单了。似乎只要点点头，他失去的一切便再次唾手可得。

和大部分的霸天虎不同，他原是如此适应这个世界，甚至做的非常成功。与其对抗这千百万年来早已形成的规则，顺应它对救护而言反而更加简单。

何必挣扎？何必抗拒？  
你只需虔诚的敬畏你的神，不必思考，不必彷徨，做一只纯洁的羔羊，跟随着牧羊人的引导，他自然给予你最好的牧草，保护你远离危险，会为你作出最好的选择。所有人都是这样做的，你又为什么要不同？

然而无神论者的医疗官给出了回答，他忽然拔出枪顶在自己的太阳穴上扣动了扳机。精神空间的这种行为并不会造成切实的伤害，但疼痛也不会因此减少。痛感与耳鸣瞬间打碎了那些纠缠着他的精神烙印，让他的思维重新变得安定下来。

他清清嗓子，向地上吐了一口混着能量液的唾沫，然后对着王座上的御天敌比了一个角斗士间通用的粗野手势。

“草你的忠诚，并且草你神选的领导模块。”

王座上的身影发出愤怒而不可置信的怒吼，并挣扎着在暴力破解进程的凶猛蚕食中逐渐分解消失。

救护车转动了一下手腕上的位置交换协议，将权限交接给了更加精于信息搜索的情报官，然后顺利的退出了这座不再有任何秘密的叫做御天敌的数据库。


End file.
